


Chances Are

by Gerrygirlslf



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alice - Freeform, Aro - Freeform, Baby, Bella swan is Caius mate, Caius Volturi - Freeform, Chances are, Cullen - Freeform, Edward Dies, Evil Edward, F/M, Fanfiction, Hybrid - Freeform, Parent Esme Cullen, Protective Carlisle Cullen, Romance, Story, True Love, Twins, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Volturi, hale - Freeform, jasper - Freeform, the volturi is good, true mate, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerrygirlslf/pseuds/Gerrygirlslf
Summary: When Bella comes to the Volturi to save Edward, she leaves confused by her feelings. Caius is conflicted about how he feels about the little human that entered his life and goes to Forks to make sure the deed is done to his liking to see if she is Killed or changed. When the mating bond forms between them will she summit to his will or will she refuse his love?
Relationships: Caius/Bella Swan
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

This is an alternate universe fiction. Caius and Bella in this story: Chances Are. Let me know if I should continue with it, R&R.

Chapter one: No Second Chances.

Caius's pov…

What the bleeding Christ was that?! I felt a strange squeezing my chest as she, that praising human, the one so foolishly walks in here so composed and so confoundingly unafraid, leaves with the animal drinkers. What the hell was Aro thinking to just let her go? All he can think about was what kind of an immortal she would make. I see her as a threat and nothing more! I never in all my existence thought I would experience such anxiety as she left us, but I do. My uneasiness felt like it was increasing as I just sit here. It turned into agony.

''Brother, what troubles you? ''Aro said leaning forward to gaze more fully at me from his seat.

''That was very risky to let her go like that, I believe she must be made one of us or die now.'' I say with conviction.

''I see, you question me? ''Aro said narrowing his eyes at me.

That took me aback, I have no wish to challenge him. Damn, if it were not for this increase in tension, I would not have been so snappy. Marcus suddenly reached out for Aro with a small smile twitching on his face. Aro turned to him in surprise. I stood in alarm to Marcus grinning an Aro's look of astonishment. I flit over to them and Marcus released on his hand. Aro rubbed his hands together thoughtfully then stood with me.

''Well brother if you are so worried about this situation, I suggest you take a few of the guards go Forks to see it through. ''Aro said with deadly calm.

Aro only got deadly calm when he was angry. I knew now I had gone too far with my opinions. Unfortunately, with this new development, I could not keep my composure well. I hated the new world and he knew that. Aro's face was of wicked delight as he saw my shock and horror. He truly was pissed at me.

''You will go with Felix and Demetri. ''He paused as they flitted to my side suddenly, ''report back to me daily and if the Cullen boy does not change her, I want you to summon us so we can deal with the Cullen's. Yes, I think this will be the best course, then I will have what I want it last. Now off with you Caius!''

I had no wish to cause more anger in him, so I flitted it out for our private jet and embarked for Washington, Forks without delay. Well, now I stepped into it! I hated this demeaning task. But maybe I will get to kill some of them, and it will be not a total loss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV ….

I remember thinking to myself once that if Edward were here, I would go through anything with his arms around me and by my side. Oh, how I was wrong, I would soon find out. My doubts started with a dream, no a nightmare…

My heart thundered in my chest, I just kept hearing the cries of terror over and over. The lady in red was coming for me. Death loomed over me like a shadow. No, please no! Somebody help me! I scream out as I feel someone grabbed me roughly.

''Bella, it's OK! You are safe with me, and no one will hurt you. ''Edward said to me as he gathered me into his arms.

''Edward, oh it was terrible. ''I say as I buried my head in the shoulder.

It's over, it's over now.'' He coaxed me.

''Bella, we are almost home now. ''Alice said.

''Where are we? 'I asked looking up and gazed out the window. ''We are a few miles from Forks now, you slept through the whole way. '' Alice explained as she drove the car.

I blinked as the sunlight shone upon my face now and then it peeks through the trees of the familiar forest. I breathed out a sigh of relief that did not ease my anxiety. I did not know why I was so afraid, but it was not ceasing as I got nearer to home, only growing. Why did I not want to go home?

Edward looked at me with curiosity and it came more of a sour expression from the look my face was making. I hugged myself for warmth, coldness spread out from my heart and no amount of cuddling would chase it away now. I did not feel safe anymore. Why?


	2. Chapter 2 Restless

Chapter 2: Restless,

Caius's POV…

I waited impatiently for the plane to land. I taped my nails on the arm of my chair. My thoughts preyed on me Relentlessly as I stared at Felix and Demetri fooling around with their new phones, sending ridiculous pictures to one another period I was surprised to find that I did not miss home too much. It was strange because I thought at least I would miss Athenodora. She's been my wife for centuries; you'd think I would miss her like I did on any other occasion. Funny how the sense of anxiety lessened the more we traveled on.

This had me thinking about Marcus. He told me true mates could not be separated it would be distressful. Maybe vampires were happy, existing together contented because they were complete and full of joy. Well, I guess Dora was not my true mate after all, only a wife. I sigh to this knowledge. I think among the whole coven of the Volturi, Marcus was the only one to find a true mate. Once I thought it was a myth , but Marcus assured me it was real thing period most of us could not bear the weight so we married to ease our pain of loneliness, like arrow and myself did. I know that mates must not be rushed into anything, but I was not going to wait forever! Anyway, I've been here over 3000 years. If I had a mate, surely, I would be drawn to her or her to me. My thoughts began to race with bad outcomes that gave me pain.

What if she was alive and she died?

What if her soul called to me and I missed it?

What the hell, I may have possibly killed her and thought she was my enemy!

Whatever happened, I decided that I don't need a mate. I have a wife and that was good enough for me. I probably missed my chance long ago and I will have to just accept it. So truly, I did nothing to stop the yearning for completion and to fill the loneliness that choked my heart. I figure my life was as it should be, and this hopelessness about finding it roommate is part of my existence. Hell, arrow accepted it didn't he? Why should I care?

Back to the task at hand. Bella.

That young woman will not get away from the Volturi. No, I trust no one! It what keeps me alive. You don't get this old without learning a thing or two. Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head.

Come to me. Hurry, please!

The voice was weak and gentle, like into a faint whisper with a female softness that sent a shiver down my spine.

Another wants me, but he is not you. Come to me …before it's too late.

Who dares want you? help me find you so I can protect you. ''I whisper aloud, although it was not necessary, she could not hear me.

Could it be my mate after all these years? I must find her period I feel as though I am going in the right direction. I get excited, soon I will find her but the fact another is after her disturbs my happiness.

I'll kill him! I'm use but suddenly my thoughts are interrupted.

''Astor, you should see this picture of Felix. Remember the Christmas present auto got him. No one has seen him in it because he's too embarrassed, but I took a picture while he wasn't looking. Take a look at this! '' Dimitri said fighting Felix is hold while he had on him an almost missed his chance, but Dimitri toss the phone so I it landed in my lap.

I picked it up and found before me a hilarious picture of Felix in the new car. Arrow had gotten him a smart car. What a moronic thing to give an almost 7-foot-tall guy. He looks as if he was crushed up to his chin with his knees in his face. He looked even more awkward because he had to duck.

''Yeah, that's really idiotic! Felix you might as well be driving a clown car. Hey as a matter of fact, you might even fit better in one of one than that thing, '' is all I say as Demetri doubled over in laughter.

''You're an asshole Demetri! '' Felix fumed.

''Yup, but at least I can fit in my car! ''Demetri countered.

''Yeah, I'd fit too if I had a Hummer like you. I think Aro all mixed up are gifts. ''Felix grumbled.

''No, he wanted to give you that car so he could get you back for all the stupid jokes you subjected him to! '' Demetri tease.

''I thought he liked my jokes. ''Felix said, losing humor.

''Well, he would but you screw up the punch line every time. ''Dimitri pointed out.

''I resent that Demetri. Felix said defensively.

Morons.

''Please stay seated, we are on our final approach, Seattle WA airport. ''The pilot announced.

''Oh great, were here. You two get the bags. We're going to pay an old friend to visit.'' I say.


	3. Chapter 3 Guess who's coming for dinner

Chapter 3: Guess who's coming for dinner?

Bella's POV…

Edward wanted to marry me. I hated marriage; I mean look at the way it turned out for my parents. Not too good. I wanted him to change me and he would not do it until I marry him. Talk about demands. Ugh, if he doesn't do it, I'm afraid something will happen to me. Well, I decided nothing. I'm just torn.

Besides, I am to graduate, and I haven't seen Jacob in so long. Will he forgive me, I hope so, he's my best friend. But he will no longer answer my calls. So, I will go to him.

Well, I tried was more like it. But Edward sabotaged my truck. We had an argument and he would not let me go to Jacob. I was so mad. How dare he just control me like that! Jacob saved me from the water. How can Edward not trust him. One other explanation, Edward's jealous of Jacob, and I just know it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

As I sit in the living room, we all talked about the strange disappearances that are happening in Seattle. Edward is afraid the Volturi will step in soon and I was afraid for my life. Why will he not change me damn it?

Alice was talking about having a party when all of a sudden, she looks afraid. Edward's eyes grow twice their size and Jasper flits to her side.

''What is it?'' Jasper asked softly.

''It's Caius, he's coming. '' Alice said in a whisper.

''What is it because of the killings?'' I ask.

''No Bella, but I see that he will soon find out and deal with it. He comes about you. ''Alice explains.

''What? Alice, did you see if he kills me? ''I asked feeling my throat suddenly start to constrict with fear.

Edward growls and pulls me to his body. She shook her head but would not tell me anything further. Edward takes me to his room period he sits me down and looks me in the eye.

''There's nothing we can do. We cannot run, Demetri will track us down in no time. All we can do is wait. I saw in Alice's thoughts that he may not harm you yet, but you must be brave. He means to make sure you are one of us and will not expose our kind. That's his mission. As long as we stay calm, it'll be alright." Edward explains to me gently.

It was hard to feel calm when the most ruthless of the three Kings was coming for you.

''Edward, I beg you, please change me! '' I say panic rising in me.

''No Bella, marry me! ''Edward said crossing his arms.

He now looks so stubborn that I could hardly look at him. I can't believe he was this way to me. I just was not ready, what the hell?

''No, I'm not ready yet. Besides, I got to go…it's late. ''I say as I get up.

''Bella …''Edward started to say but I cut him off.

''Not now, can't talk now, let me go. ''I say as I leave the room.

As he drove me home, I was lost in my thoughts. Caius was coming for me. Uncertainty was taken over my heart along with a strange thrill. Something inside me was calming to the chaos ruling inside of me. So strange I should be trembling in fear at the thought. But I wasn't anymore. Then a wicked thought entered my mind, if Edward would not change me perhaps, he will.


	4. Chapter 4 The Taste of Fear

Chapter 4: The Taste of Fear.

Bella's POV …

I work with a shrill cry. My eyes shot open and I soon came to immediate awareness of my surroundings.

I'm home. In my own bed.

My heart was pounding out of my chest and my breath short and fast, I sat up and looked around my bedroom.

''Nothing's here, no one. ''I whispered to myself as I shivered and rub my arms to warm myself despite the warmth of my bedroom.

I was chilled to the bone, but happy to be here in my bed Edward wanted me to stay with his family last night but I stuck to my guns and wanted to go home. Even though Caius was coming, I just wanted to go home. Edward disappointed me.

I saw as I pulled myself out of bed and rose to my feet. Stretching slightly, I was still tired from tossing and turning from the nightmare. I seem to be having too many of them lately, the nights haunted me. I thought about last night's dream as I made my way to the kitchen. Truthfully, I didn't want to sleep anymore even though I was tired, the nightmares returned.

The red lady is there, and she brings with her violence, and fear. Also, I felt a yearning for something or someone. in the night terrors, I feel something evil lurking in the shadows. it might be the fear of my impending demise because Caius would surely make sure I died or changed, but no, it felt more like a dark presence and impending doom. Every night the unknown entity felt closer, more suffocating. A new element entered the dream last night. It was someone else in danger and all I can think about was Edward or Jacob. They always defended me, and it might be one of them. I know one thing, I cared for this one a great deal.

I shook out of my musings then went to the fridge and poured myself some orange juice and made toast. I didn't feel like too much today and soon made my way up to the shower. I decided to at least enjoy the comfort of a hot shower and put my fear out of my mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caius's POV…

I just flooded in frenzy out of the plane and almost left my cars behind as they carried our bags. With an extra bulk and weight, they had to carry, I flew ahead almost a mile. I was not used to my heightened emotions coming now to the surface so raw and violent. I felt my mate in danger has the night pass. My whole being was humming with energy pent up inside from having to sit all those long hours. It was unbearable. I wanted to just jump from the plane, and it took all my discipline to remain. I growled in annoyance at my guard because they were too slow. Ugh, I wish Marcus had explained to me and warn me about the intensity of emotions. I may have had romantic feelings for Athena door but this! It was untamed, exploding from my soul. If I had a soul that is. I could believe I really had one after this! It was so hard to keep my composure, I felt like I could lose control at any given time.

''Come on morons, get the lead out, move it! ''I shout back at them, A mile away.

''As fast as possible, master! ''Dimitri calls back in grant says he slung the strap from the bag that slipped from his then shoulders back up.

I had to get a grip.

Come on Caius don't let it get to you. You have a mission vampire, so let's get it done! I say to myself to get myself together.

Shit! how was I supposed to keep myself together and be in control of my life. It's just been upheaved by a little voice in my head. During the night it was worse, I felt her emotions. So afraid, so alone. I feel as though I could come undone with all the love feeling my resolve. I will save her!

I stop so they could catch up to me. They arrived as a sudden woosh cause my cloak to bellow about. We were now on the edge of the quaint little town of Forks. Bella's town and my old friend Carlisle. I decided to seek him out and stay with him. I know he will open his home to us, especially if I promise to hunt elsewhere. Though I know my mission and it will remain my priority, I will try to find her period the one my soul calls to.

We make our way up to the Cullen's residence. Ah, what a charming building so beautiful. I'm sure I will be comfortable here. Though I think my presence here will be felt as fear. I chuckled to myself. Yes, and they should fear it, especially Edward Cullen. I step up to the door but found that I did not have to knock. The door opened to us and there stood Carlisle.

''Hello old friend, may we converse inside, it's been a long journey? ''I ask with a smile gracing my lips.


	5. Chapter 5 Enter Caius

Chapter 5: Enter Caius.

Caius POV…

''Caius, dear friend please have a seat. ''Carlisle said graciously as he led me over to the seat in the empty chair facing his extremely nervous looking family.

My guard put the bags down by the door and followed me in and flanked me as I took a seat. Jasper and Alice were cuddled together on the couch. Rosalie and Emmett stood by them as well. Carlisle walked to Esme and put his arm around her affectionately and turned to me expectantly.

''I come to see how Edward is doing with Bella. So, where is he? ''I asked looking around. Edward scent was not too far, I could tell he was in the house. A creak on the staircase alerted me that he was coming this way. Down the hall, just behind me he entered, making his way to the opposite chair.

''Edward, Caius was just talking about Bella. Could you explain to him your plans please?'' Carlisle asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

I smiled to all the panic-stricken faces with satisfaction. They were all afraid, the room reeked with the delightful scent. Fear was useful when you're the one causing it. They feared me and I get respect and compliance. I must work extra hard for it being the only King without a gift.

''Tell me young Edward, did you plan on changing the human? 'I asked plainly. I had no wish to beat around the bush here. I was weary from travel and worried for my mate.

''Yes, but only if she agrees to marry me. Bella is thinking about it. '' Edward states hurriedly.

''I see, does she even want to be changed?''

''Yes, right now…but I want her forever and I just can't until she makes a decision.'' He finishes rather unsure of himself.

''So, let me get this straight. You made a decision to defy the Volturi based on a human's choice? '' I ask losing my patience.

Esme gasped and Carlisle hushed her softly. I did not tear my eyes away to look at the others but kept them glaring at this upstart in front of me. I was right to come, this might go bad for us. Edward might change his mind and let her go.

''No, Caius …please! I was going to have to change her one way or the other ...I ...''Edward stammers out.

''This human, I'm assuming will give you an answer soon. '' I say not too pleased with the boy's complete lack of regard for the rules.

''Yes …''he begins to say but stops suddenly and snapped his head to look at the group on the couch.

I turned to see Alice in a trance and Jasper looking very troubled, no, more like terrified. Carlisle step forward.

''What is it Alice? '' He asked as he knelt in front of her.

''It's Victoria, she's here! Bella is in terrible danger, she's being hunted! 'She shouted in flits out to the front yard.

Edward hurried behind me and told me what happened to Bella some time ago with James. Now his mate wants her dead in revenge for killing hers. This was no big surprise, but what did alarm me was the fact that the idiot stalled in changing Bella. Doesn't he care about his mate? It seems to me the only thing he wanted was his own way. The infant!

We all gathered in the front yard and waited. Alice said that she was near. I strained my ears to hear. Strange, but not too surprising, not a sound could be detected. Not even the forest animals would move. They knew when a predator was near. My ears caught something, and I felt in uneasy twinge inside that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Then a flash of red! She was running just beside us, looking for the girl no doubt!

''There she is! ''Alice yells and flitting off in that direction.

I soon realized this female vampire was gifted cause she was unnaturally hard to catch. What's more, she was fast and strong. Emmitt almost had her, but she punched him hard and he flew back. I raced ahead to try to cut her off, then I saw them. Wolves. Gigantic as bears. I knew they were supernatural but what they were, I wasn't quite sure. Werewolves came to mind though in my recollection, they didn't look the same. Perhaps they were a new breed. I raced along and watched it attack Victoria. She smashed it in the ribs, and it yelped as it fell. I was just about to pounce on her at the stream when Carlisle called out.

''Don't Caius, that's the Wolves territory! ''

However, I was in mid pounce as he called, and it never entered my head that I was not to go any further. I almost had her, but the Wolf turned and attacked. It snapped and grazed my arm. I backed away at the Cullen's request. What the hell? It let me go! These creatures had intelligence and had control that was not like a werewolf at all.

Jasper gave chase and reported he lost her scent after 5 miles. So that's all we can do for now. We will wait until we had another opportunity. We all made it back to the house and went into the living room to talk.

''So, these Wolves are human you say? 'I ask as I took a cloth from Esme and nursed my scratches that the Wolf inflicted on me.

''Yes, that was Paul. He belonged to the pack. They protect humans from our kind. Carlisle explained.

''You have some sort of alliance with them?''

''Well yes sort of, it's a treaty. Caius you must never kill in Forks or La push. It will break our treaty and they will come for us to kill us. 'Carlisle pleaded.

''I have no wish to kill in your area or theirs. Relax, but I will ask one thing. ''

He nodded for me to go on. ''I wish to stay here for the time being, to watch over how things will progress. But considering this new development, I will help you also to find this woman and put an end to her. ''I declare.

Alice Stands suddenly and looks at me, shocked

''Caius, she's planning an attack. The killings are not just foolish random events. She's creating an army to destroy us all! ''Alice cries out in Jasper pulls her into an embrace.

I growl at the news and Felix and Demetri flitted to my side. I stand to speak.

''I will join you! This must not be allowed to happen. Think of the exposure! I will report to my brothers about this and request Jane and Alec to come. You will not stand alone in this fight because we now have a common enemy. I will put this Bella matter for now on the back burner. 'Edward smiles but I warned him. ''Don't think you can stall much longer boy, and remember I'm watching you. ''

''Fine.'' He says as I watch him go leaving me to my thoughts.

A newborn army coming our way, how much time do we have? I get on the phone to my brothers; I need the witch Twins and fast!


	6. Chapter 6 She Will Be Mine

Chapter 6: She Will Be Mine.

I am so angry! Edward is such a gigantic ass. I thought I could trust him, but he damaged it so badly today. I'm going to go home now. Jacob is taking me. I'm upset with him too. Damn boys!

It all started when Edward was taking me to school. When we park, Edward's Spidey senses were tingling again. Stay in the car, he orders. Fuck no! Just who do I see as I follow along, it was Jacob. He was there to meet Edward, not me. What the hell, get over it already! He was such a baby, but it was what he said that angered me. Edward was warned to stay out of the Wolves territory. They were chasing Victoria. That bitch was after me and Edward doesn't tell me? Edward lied to me again, claiming that he did it to protect me. Which is complete crap. Most frustrating, was that he kept the fact that Caius was here! Caius breached the land, almost killing Victoria. Now come to find out he wants to see me! What was Edward waiting for, he maniac to get to me and then change me or worse? I nearly exploded when I found out that he was staying with the Cullen's! So Needless to say, I got mad and went with Jacob, figured he was more on my side. But as we talked, I let it slip that I wanted to wait until after graduation to marry Edward. Then Jacob got mad. I was scared into the decision! Victoria was after me and Caius surely would kill me if I weren't changed. So does any girl blame me! Death or marriage, not good choices but marriage seems better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I get home, wave goodbye to Jake and the house is dark. Dad was not home yet. I get my key out and unlock the door. As I entered, my only aid for my sight was a glimmer of moonlight that came through the kitchen window revealing a shadowy movement, catching my eye. It shot out from the kitchen into the living room, I froze! My breath inhaled sharply as a creak on the floor came to my ears, it was coming towards me in the darkness. I backed away into the closed door. Silence hung over me, complete and unbroken. It was unnerving something was wrong. I could not say who it was. Yet I was afraid, more afraid than I ever felt in my life. When the lights snapped on, I blinked rapidly as my vision came into focus.

Red eyes stared me down and narrowed. He was average height with Brown hair and noticeably young, couldn't be any more than 20. I jumped as he growled. I screamed as he flits in front of me. His lips curled into a snarl. Baring his teeth. I was caught trapped and his prey.

Suddenly the door behind me was yanked open and I fell.

Caius pov…

A fear flooded my soul and I knew it was hers.

Come to me. I need you!

I stopped; all my instincts were on overload.

''Talk to me. Help me find you. ''

The bond was much stronger this time. I took a deep breath and calmed myself, opening up my senses, trying to find her scent.

I don't know how long, I'm afraid! He's going to kill me!

''Just keep talking to me! ''I tell her and flit to town, following her scent trail.

I reach her home in the moment. The danger and her need for me, drew me in the right direction. The house was dark, save for the kitchen. The scent of another was leading in there and potent. In a flash I dashed to the front door as a scream tore into my soul!

I was shocked to see Bella falling backwards into my arms. I heard the other growl and placed Bella aside as I ran in. Sensing me, he flitted away, the coward!

I chased him in lost him upstairs.

''Come on, you bastard show yourself to me, ''I whisper with my voice full of malice. ''I will rip your balls off! ''

This vampire was young, I can sense it! Even though I knew this could be too strong for me, right now, all I wanted to do was tear this one's head off just for being close proximity to my mate.

This had me suddenly thinking, Bella was my mate? Oh my God!

As I was stunned, the newborn struck the first blow, raking razor sharp claws over my face. I was pissed off it got the better of me. So, I struck hard and fast in the young one's face, sending it flying across the room. He panicked as I stalked forward then he leaped out the window. Gone.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp and instinctively whirled to defend myself. Snarling, ready to kill, it took me only a few seconds to realize that the noise had come from Bella.

She stood there by the door, complete terror evident on her face. I can feel her fear and I didn't like it. She should never be afraid of me. Okay…. on second thought, maybe she had a good reason to be afraid, I must look like hell. My eyes took in her bewildered expression as she looked about her room because the fight caused such a mess.

''Bella, sorry to scare you, please be calm,'' I say holding my hands up in surrender.

''Caius…you saved me! ''She whispered out as she crumbled into a faint.

I ran and caught her before she hit the floor. Her head fell back, and I stroked her hand gently. Then suddenly, something happened. The power flowed through me to her. It moved through me as it tingled from head to toe and then centralized in the lower regions. I was stupefied. I held in my arms my destiny, my mate.

She was irresistible…so beautiful in all mine!

I leaned down as the primal instincts took over. I claimed her lips, swooping down, branding her. I needed to possess her now. My body caught fire as her human soft, hot body caused my arousal. My cock became rock hard, ready to take her. Her mouth gave in to me and opened under my unrelenting kissing. I wanted to roar with satisfaction as she responded favorably.

She was submitting! I put my hand in her hair and pulled her up and savored her kisses. I devoured her and darted my tongue in and out, sliding it along hers. She moaned and I didn't know how long I was under, for she had me lost. My hands roamed all over her and she arched pleasingly. I grabbed her rear and she wrapped her legs around me. I moved against her showing how much I wanted her. I needed her. Had to have her!

She's mine!

I need to make her moan with pleasure. I need her to want me. I tear off her jeans and go for the moist center. She felt so warm and wonderful. My finger tease her, eliciting pleasure from her. I lifted her and set her on her dresser. My hands smooth her milky white thighs and cupped her ass. I moved my hands up her plump round breasts and found the nipple through the thin fabric of her T shirt. I massage her clit in her pink panties.

''Open, I '' I demanded, needing to touch her. She responded by spreading her legs, allowing me my dominance, and it nearly drove me out of control. My fingers immediately dipped into her soft center. I leaned her back on the dresser and brought my mouth to her breasts and kissed.

''Caius...what?'' I hardly heard her. I just wanted to watch her climax.

For me my mate, only for me!

My fingers were rhythmically slamming into her, she was aching opening while I worked her g spot. She was trembling and crying out, sweet music to my ears! As soon as I felt her climax began, her muscles clamped around me. My lips captured her nipples through her T shirt easily. Damn …she was a goddess!

As she climaxes, I could almost feel hers, like my very own. Elation flooded me as I saw her satisfied. I wanted to have her now!

''Caius yes, no one's ever done that to me before! I never knew how good it could be! '' She panted.

I had her, all mine! I fought all the instincts just too fuck her brains out. I wondered if Edward ever touched her and I grew jealous at the thought. I needed to claim her before he does!

As I held her, she trembled with completion. Then suddenly started to come out of her pleasure haze.

''Caius? what the hell?'' She calls out, her voice a little shaky as she pulls away.

My eyes burn with want as she covered her body with a rope. I shamelessly made no effort to hide it, my regard. I watched as she composed herself and held the robe together with one hand. Her eyes raked over me, looking terrified. I must look like a true predator and I felt as wild. I struggled for control, barely able to keep from taking her all the way.

Please don't be afraid, I need you! I want you! I hate the fear in your eyes.

Too late to go back now. The thoughts would always remain in the heart, the bond connecting us was powerful.

She looked on me in terror as I moved to close the gap between us.

''No, go! Get out! ''She screamed at me and pointed to the window.

She was overwhelmed, I realized, but I wanted her to see me in a different light. Not a cruel hard-hearted King she remembered.

''Bella, please let me explain …''I say in desperation.

''No…not now, I can't… go!'' She ordered me.

I looked at her sadly and decided it was best to let her cool off and see her another day.

''I will, but Bella, I will not leave you alone. I'm standing guard tonight and no one will harm my mate! ''

And with that I jumped out into the night from her window and perched on a nearby tree. I longed for her all the while and I watched her ready for bed. She looked out her window at me. I saw her lips go into a straight line in severity then she shut the window and soon went to sleep. I sighed, damn it! I hope my instincts did not just blow my chances with my true mate. I hope she forgives me.


	7. Chapter 7 Realizations

Thank you all for the great reviews. Hope you like this one.

Chapter 7: Realizations.

Caius's POV.

''Hello Marcus, I…uh have shocking news. Bella is my mate.'' I pause to his sigh. Well I wasn't expecting that reaction. ''What Marcus? ''

''I have known since she walked in and met us. ''He paused to my exclamation. ''What the hell Marcus, why didn't you tell me? ''

I couldn't believe it! I bet that's why he touched Aro when she left and why Aro wanted me to go. I thought he was angry at me but maybe not, the conniving Fox.

''Marcus, will this agony ever end? ''I ask, tiring from the effects of the bond.

Marcus chuckles. ''Yes brother, it will get better soon, believe me. ''

''Hard to believe a vampire suffering from depression just laughed at me. ''I mumble bitterly.

His answers with more laughter, great, just great! ''Just tell me one thing, will the madness and jealousy ever end? ''

''It will lessen and be manageable. But separation will always be painful. However, possession and the desire to protect her will always be present. But the need to dominate her will lighten up some. ''He paused and chuckles again. ''You may even enjoy her on top at times, um.''

''Marcus, you really should shake out of this dreary mood you're in, ''he burst out laughing at me.'' Seriously, I miss how you used to be brother. ''

''Thank you, Caius, if you stop being a hot-tempered pig head, maybe I will, ''he joked.

''Ah, not a chance! Let me talk to Aro. ''

''Just a minute, here's Aro. Bye brother. ''

''Bye Marcus. ''

''Hello my dear brother. What's going on over there now? ''Aro said cheerfully.

''Listen, I need Alec and Jane to come right away. There is a serious issue developing. A newborn army is coming to destroy us. Bella my mate, is in danger.''

''I will send them right away! ''He exclaimed and called them to him. ''Are you two mated yet? ''He asked, a little nosey if you ask me.

''No Aro, I just scared the devil out of her with my mating instincts taking over. Gods, I'm so embarrassed, I don't know how I'm going to explain this? ''I confess and then I hear a muffled drawl of Marcus.

''Just be gentle and let nature take its course. Marcus says to tell you that you need to wait till she asked you. Do not touch her again without permission or you'll go impotent. Before you take her, she needs you to ask you to make Love to her; she will call to you and she will say complete me. Then you can take her and only then. ''

''Aro, will I hurt her, I mean she's so fragile as a human? ''I say my voice shaking with concern, Aro paused to listen to Marcus.

''No, you will never hurt your other half. She is a part of your soul. You will have control once you enter her, it will be alright. ''He says reassuring me, then Alec and Jane arrived and Aro gave some instructions.

''Don't worry Caius, the twins will be there in two days, OK?''

''Yes, thank you. ''I say grateful for the help.

''Be safe dearest one, goodbye. ''Aro says to me then hangs up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as I pocket my phone, I feel a presence. I jumped down from the trees ready for anything and listened. A rush of displaced air causes my hair to blow about my face and there stood in front of me, Edward. Shit! I knew I had to use my skill I learned to block out Aro. Back in ancient days, I went to Tibet for a year to study with the masters so I could have a bit of privacy when I wanted it. Edward will not read me as long as I concentrate.

''I came to find you. But I'm curious as to why you are here. ''Edward said, narrowing his Topaz eyes at me.

''Bold, aren't you boy? ''He looks suddenly unsure of himself as I spoke. ''Good still afraid I see. ''Well, your girlfriend here is safe, thanks to me.'' I say and his eyes widen at me then snapped them in the direction of her house in worry.

''She's …fine.'' I say with a tone of double meaning that seemed to alarm the kid.

Damn it, I was hiding my thoughts masterly but not my feelings too well. I had to get him distracted so he wouldn't think about it.

''An intruder was going to kill her, so I thought it best to intervene. I believe it was a newborn. It escaped me, regretfully. So, I decided not to leave her unprotected since it would come back. ''Well that did it.

He dashed to her house and landed on her windowsill, quickly disappearing inside. My inner beast wanted to rip him limb from limb. It took all my mental discipline not to go after him. I knew I could trust her; the mating pull will make sure she was loyal to me until we were fully mated, but not him. It killed me that he was near my mate. Ugh.

Bella's POV.

I was up too early for me to get enough sleep. I knew that, but I was thinking too much. My mind was in a whirl, just swirling around with massive amounts of emotions. I looked about my room all in a shamble and went to work. I cleaned furiously by the time I was done, it was Immaculate.

I just couldn't stop my thoughts, damn I was a mess. I fell on my bed and tried to read but I could not take in a single word. So, I tossed it away. Dad came home late and peeked in on me and said goodnight. But I pretended to be sleep. I didn't want to explain my restlessness.

Last night, since the incident with Caius, all I could think about was him. As if he cast an evil spell on me, I thought about his body. His touch. His passion. Now it seemed, I had another vampire in my life. Great, really fate? Don't you have someone else to mess with? I'd hoped it was all just an erotic dream.

Somewhere out of nowhere, I heard him in my mind.

I'm sorry …forgive me ...it whispered huskily to me, full of regret. Then I got up and walked to the window and looked out, yep he was still there. I wasn't dreaming, crap!

Just how was he doing that? I frowned. He had a connection to speak to my mind. It sounded so sad and I wanted to go to him. I yearned as he did. I felt his feelings. It was so strange. As I sat in to try to listen, I was suddenly shaken out of my trance when my window flew up and in came Edward.

He crouched near me and he landed lightly, then stood. I instinctively ran into his arms but something's changed. I pulled away looking embarrassed and feeling awkward. What the hell?

He held me in his arms and asked if I was alright. I assured him that I was. He said he was terribly sorry he could not be there. But I foolishly blurted out my gratitude for Caius being there. Damn? It was like I was compelled to say it.

''So, Caius was your hero. I see I was not needed after all. ''He said bitterly.

''I didn't mean it like that Edward!'' However, I hesitated, and I saw my words didn't quite convince him.

''Well, as long as you're alright …I guess it shouldn't matter who saved you. ''He said, straining to hide his jealousy.

My breath hitched as he snapped his head towards the dresser and sniffed. I went red as a lit match as he realized why. Oh no!

''I know you were aroused, ''I shook my head, ''I know it Bella! He hissed as he moved over to the place Caius had me practically begging for more, I shivered at the intense look he shot at me. ''I smell another vampire and Caius. Did any of them touch you? ''

Holy shit! How was I going to explain that?


	8. Chapter 8 She Will Be Protected

Thank you all, you're wonderful devoted readers.

Chapter 8: She Will Be Protected.

Bella's POV.

I panicked! What do I do? What do I do? The useless questions taunt me as I grope in my thoughts for how to answer Edward. Then I heard Caius again.

Bella, tell him you had a wet dream about him.

Wait what! That's embarrassing, no way! I flushed at the thought.

Come on little girl. You know you must have before; everybody has those kinds of thoughts he'll eat it up, trust me.

He's got to be kidding me! No Caius, that's not what I want him to think of me right now!

Come on …do it my sweet. Believe me, he'll be flattered. He'll forget the whole thing. He coaxed me.

Well maybe he had a point. I gulp and take a shaky breath as Edward move to stand over me. I wanted nothing more than to just melt into the floor and disappear but that was not an option. I was forced to stare into his darkening eyes full of accusation that literally burned with anger. I had a feeling of dread in my heart from what I had to do. Well, if I didn't give this most private and embarrassing explanation, Caius would have to fight him in most likely Edward would be on the losing end. So here goes nothing.

''Edward, I …was not expecting you. Um…Well you came an awkward time.'' I began to say but Edward cut me off with a growl.

''Tell me who touched you, damn it! ''He demanded with a shout.

I could feel Caius getting terribly angry at Edward stone. It startled me too, Edwards demeanor was strangely not himself. I never seen him like this before, not even when he was jealous of Jacob. I had to get this over with before Caius burst in here and kills him. I knew Caius can feel my growing fear as I can feel his anger.

''Listen Edward, I ...I was just so tired from the attack, so I had to get some sleep. I was dreaming of you, not just any dream, but an erotic one. If you know what I mean?'' I say rather meekly, looking not at his eyes but at my hands. I twisted them in nervousness.

I looked up curious see the effect of my words. His face morphed from anger into astonishment, then amusement. A sly smile formed on his lips and he chuckled.

''Really? ''I nodded and smiled sheepishly, then he burst out laughing.

''Well it happens. ''He said then I ducked my head as he embraced me.

''So, was I good?'' He asked, shocking me with the casual way he spoke of as if I just finished making out with him for real.

I push the hair behind my ears. ''I think you already know the answer to that. ''I simply say, and he laughed some more.

''Um, wow Bella! I didn't know that you had dreams like that about me. You want to fool around?'' he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Great, now he gets fresh. What my life's not complicated enough? I pushed him towards the door.

''Would you just stop, already? ''I said, shaking my head at him.

''I assure you when we do it, I won't disappoint you. ''He said trying to coax me as I struggled to push him out of the room. I shook my head again, so he relented and took my hand and then led me downstairs.

''So, are you ready to go? My family wants to talk to you, we need to get our heads together and see how to handle this. ''

'''OK, let's go. ''

''Lock the door when you leave, Bella. ''

''I will. ''He returned to me and his face became serious as I turned back from the door. I shivered from the chill in the air. He noticed and removed his jacket.

''Here, put this on. ''I thank him quietly and then I slipped it on.

''Edward, ''I'd whisper, after we stay in one another's arms for a while. ''I don't really know what I'd do without you and your family. ''

He chuckled. ''Well, you wouldn't be in this mess. I know that. ''Smiling, I pulled back to look in his eyes and then we both stared at each other in silence.

When no words were spoken by either of us, I reached for him, I cupped his face pulling him down closer to mine. I had to see if I still loved him. Caius caused such unbridled passion in me. I wonder if I still had feelings for Edward. We kiss, and then kissed some more. I was waiting for some fireworks, or some type of spark, but there was absolutely nothing. I knew it. Eventually, we pulled away from each other and then I felt a strain in my chest. I didn't feel right. It was weird.

His forehead wrinkled at the look of my bewilderment etched on my face. ''I just worry about you, I had to make sure you were alright. Are you?''

''Oh, I'll be fine, ''I lied and grinned up at him. ''You know me. Danger magnet and all.''

He released my shoulders. ''You know I'd kill it anyone that dares to hurt you. Anyway, let's go they're waiting. ''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caius POV …

My mate was in danger from her own boyfriend. Ironic. I had to save her. I was going to just about lose it and rip him to shreds when it hit me, the solution. I know it must be dreadful to admit to something like having that kind of dream, but I saw no other way to avoid conflict. As she explained I felt her anxiety. It made me want to rush to her and push the idiot out the window. But I stayed and forced myself to stay calm. I almost came undone with fury as the fool boy yelled at my Bella.

No matter what, a gentleman does not yell at his lady. At times, I have gotten angry with Athenodora through the years, but never yelled as he just did at Bella. A true man will never harm a lady, if he lays one hand on her, I will kill him!

Thankfully, my brave mate pulled off her lie with flying colors. Edward's beast was now contained, and I waited for them and soon saw them coming out of the house. Good, they seem in good spirits now. I smile at my cleverness, but it faded as I saw her embrace Edward. My undead heart cracked at the sight of their kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a miserable journey home because I was not invited to come along. I flitted back as Edward took her, my mate. I had to wait for her to want me and to come to me with open arms. First, I had to explain myself, ugh. I was in agony.

I sat alone in the chair by the fireplace listening to the Cullen's discuss who could have attacked her and why. My thoughts were different from the group. They believe that Victoria sent him to kill her, but I thought he was just there to get to know his target. His scent was all over the place as if he were sniffing hers out, looking at her pictures and possessions so systematically. His scent was only on the things she owned and mostly around her room. Bella must have interrupted him and being a newborn well the smell of blood made him lose control.

It was hard to watch Edward cuddle on the couch with her instead of me. I knew I had made some sort of impression because she couldn't keep her eyes off me. I listened as they suggested taking turns watching her and I agreed. Immediately she protested and I was taken aback.

''I can't see you all starve! No, it's not fair to you all! ''She said decidedly with such loyalty that it warms my heart. I grew jealous and wished she would feel the same way for me. Well It's fine. I will be the first to show her mine.

''I insist that, I along with my guards, be allowed to help. That should lighten the load and we can all take turns to feed. ''I suggested and looked at Bella's reaction.

My mate gaze at me with a hint of feelings in her eyes and sighs. ''If you wish it, Caius. ''

Oh, I do my sweet mate, I do. ''I will take the first shift. ''


	9. Chapter 9 Caius explains

Thank you all who faved and followed so much! Hope you like the next one please let me know.

Chapter 9: Caius explains.

Caius's POV…

I saw Bella getting ready to go and I got up to it escort her back home. Edward was helping her on with her jacket as I grab the keys to Carlisle's car from him.

''Take good care of her Caius. 'Carlisle said as he surrendered the keys to me.

''Don't worry Carlisle, I won't let any harm come to your boy's girlfriend. ''I say irritably.

''I meant the car, Caius. He corrected, grinning at me.

''Oh, don't insult me, ''I snorted. ''I'm the best driver in the coven.''

''Still drive a Ferrari. ''He asked conversationally.

''Yeah, but I got a new one. It has a gold trim and black exterior with red leather to interior. ''' I boosted, and he laughed.

''What? I love cars, Carlisle. I had that one especially made, and it has Volturi colors. It's my baby, '' he shook his head at me, smiling as I went on about my pride and joy. Then, I was suddenly approached by Jasper as I was explaining how I took my car cross-country going over 200 mph.

''Glad to have you on our side, Caius. We do appreciate the help.'' I nod back. ''It should give us the numbers we need to defeat them. We will be practicing how to fight the newborn army and I will be instructing the duals. Please come and join us and your guard too. ''

''I will be there Major; you can count on it. ''I say as he thanked me and walked off to join Emmett as he dealt him in to play cards.

I open my palm when no one was looking and read the folding note in the privacy of the kitchen. It was from Alice. It read …

Come see me before you go. I'm under the tree in the backyard.

I looked up at my guard. ''Demetri stay here and help Bella into the car. I will be a few minutes. ''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I went around the house and spotted Alice under a tree. Leaning back with her head on her hip, waiting for me. I didn't know just what to expect, so I was ready for anything. I flitted to her and looked questionably in her eyes and she smiles. That smile disarmed my suspicions immediately and I visibly relaxed.

''Good of you to come Caius. ''She said gushing with happiness.

''I wanted to talk to you about your growing bond with Bella. ''She said with a wink.

My eyes went wide at her then I remembered the Pixie girl was a seer. My curiosity was now piqued, so I nodded for her to go on.

''She's your true mate. I saw you two together and I know you plan on trying to tell her, but you must take things slow with her or she will reject you. ''She warns.

''Yes, I know. I ran my hands through my hair and pacing in front of her. ''I want her to understand that I was not taking advantage of her.''

''it's alright Caius, be gentle. Show her how you can be when you are not being a ruthless King. Be her mate, be her everything. ''She says encouragingly.

I stop in front of her and look her dead in the eye. ''Why are you doing this? Edward would be hurt in this and it can't be avoided. ''I say to her.

''I know but Edward doesn't have that true mate bond with her, you do, and it is a most rare gift. You need to be careful, Caius. She's vulnerable from being abandoned, even though she may not act like it. She's become an expert at hiding her emotions from everyone, ''Alice warns me with a frown. ''I know your mating instincts are strong, but you are going to have to go slow. She's not going to believe you at first but if you let her decide and feel the bond when you're near, it won't be long until she accepts you. ''

''Alright, I will and thank you. ''I nodded to her and stopped to ask another question before walking away. ''You care for Bella a lot, don't you?''

''Oh, I'm happy for her. I want her to be happy to, because she is the true sister that I never had. I love her so much. See Caius. I was abandoned and deemed crazy. Left to fend for myself in an asylum. I don't ever want her to suffer as I did. Being alone and scared is no way to live. Now that I know you're sincere, I just know she will be happy with you. But please be gentle with my brother. He doesn't realize that you and she have a true mate bond. Please don't kill him. ''She finished with venom welling up in her big sweet eyes.

Well who could say no to that? I was truly grateful that she trusted me enough to tell me all this and as long as the boy didn't push me, I would let him be. ''Alright, you got it Pixie!'' I say fondly.

''You're the best! 'She exclaimed and jumped into my arms for a hug.

I twitched in shock at her exuberance. She squeezed me tight and pulled away then danced away back to the house. Good God's I think I just made a friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV.

Caius sits beside me in silence. I was trying to keep my eyes on the road, but I just kept looking his way as if he were a gorgeous worm on a hook and I was a hungry fish. His eyes dart my way too. I could not speak a word. I was intimidated by this powerful King. Who was he really? What has happened to me? Why did I want him so bad? More importantly, why the hell did he want a human to like me?

He saw me fidget and I tried to talk to him, but I sounded so lame. ''Um, Caius? 'Do you …um why did you want me like that? ''

''I wish I had more time to prepare you. Hell, I wasn't even prepared myself. But you must realize that there is something happening that can't be explained away. Our connection is strong how do you think I knew you were in danger?''

''I don't know, perhaps you passed by and heard my screams. ''I say stubbornly.

He slams on the brakes and turns to look at me in the eye. ''I was at the Cullen's house when I heard you in my mind. You called me. You are my mate. ''

My eyes went wide to his explanation. ''Mate? No way! I'm nobody's mate but Edwards.''

''You are Bella. He is not your mate at all, maybe a boyfriend only. You are my soulmate. My other half and I am the other half of you. ''He answered me, his voice Husky with emotion.

I wrestled with my feelings in silence and began to feel tears slipped down my cheeks. He looked at me with regret and brought his hands up to wipe them away.

''Don't let it frighten you Bella. We were created for each other; you will soon feel the same way. I want to get to know you. Let her bond develop before we come together in love and in the unity. Do you want that? ''His voice was gentle and kind.

''I do. ''I went red without hesitation. I knew it was true and felt it too. ''I just wish that we could have more time together before the horrible battle. ''

''We will have forever, but for now, I wish to court you.'' he said, his voice was persuasive and charming.

''You mean go on a date? I corrected.

Caius nods.

Well that's not really a tough choice. I either believe his story and mate with this handsome King or we both go nuts. It's not hard for me to confess, so I look him in his crimson milky eyes and sigh.

''Yes Caius, I will give you a chance. But I must tell Edward that I'm seeing you. ''I say fishing for my thoughts about how I was going to break it to him.

''I will give you time to handle that, my dear. '' He says as he kisses my fingers tenderly.

My body responded to him and awoke with desire. One touch from his lips in my whole being was brought to life. He shut his eyes and ground his teeth and seemed to struggle. Caius let my hand go and gripped the steering wheel hard. His breath came out in harsh hisses until he calmed and gulped audibly.

I can feel it too, even in my human state. Was this what it was like for mates? I was tortured too but I was nowhere near in the frenzy he was. It drove him completely mad to feel my need to be mated so much that it frightened me at the intensity of it. I watched him slowly gain control and he began to drive me home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later we arrived back at my house.

''So, here we are, ''he said, stopping next to my truck. ''Yeah,'' I answered back surprised by my sultry tone in my voice.

Caius reached over and gently reeled me in. Smiling, he gave me another kiss and told me that he called me tomorrow, after I woke up to see how I was and discuss a date.

''OK, ''I replied, although I just wanted to stay with him all night. I felt drawn to let him stay with me. But I knew it was too much of a temptation, so I got out of the car and when I got to the door, I unlocked it and went in. But not after I gave him a look of longing that made him struggle even more, so I ducked my head and went inside quickly.

Regretfully, I forced myself to back off Caius, knowing that it was dangerous to keep kissing him when I was this turned on and not thinking clearly. By the time I got to my room and checked to make sure he was still there in my tree, and yes, he was there. I had to take a cold shower to settle myself down before I went to bed. I sigh it was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10 Edward finds out

I'm very glad you all reviewed, hope you like this one.

Chapter 10: Edward finds out.

Bella's POV…. the next morning.

The phone rang just as I kiss dad on the cheek good morning and served him breakfast. He looked up as I moved to the phone and picked it up.

''Hello? ''I greeted, but I didn't have to ask who it was, I knew his voice it, was forever etched in my mind.

''Hey cutie, remember me? ''

Remember you? No, you're just the only thing I thought about ever since I woke up this morning.

''Of course, how are you? ''

''Good, I'm hanging out here in this boring house thinking of you. '' He said in a low sexy voice that gave me the shivers.

''Um…I was kind of thinking of you too and eating breakfast with dad. ''I added to thwart it anymore further sexy talk.

''Yeah, Mia Cara?'' he purred.

''Um…hum.'' I say simply, trying to avoid Charlie's gaze and started to fidget with a notepad.

''Very good, ''he said slowly sounding pleased. ''I was wondering if you'd like to get together Tonight. It will be my turn to watch you so, I'd like to take you out. What about dinner and a movie?''

''Sure, sounds good Caius. 'I say, trying to sound nonchalant as possible so dad would not ask too many questions. But I just knew he was going to ask some anyway. Dad's eyebrows went up as I said his name, damn I should have known better than that.

''Great little love see you then. ''He said smoothly, causing butterflies to play in my tummy.

''OK, um...Bye. '' I say no dad was eyeballing me now, waiting for an explanation.

''By love, ''he echoed.

I ducked my head and looked down and gasped at the heart I was drawing. I quickly crumpled it up and threw it out. I hung up the phone and took my place at the table. Dad took another bite of his eggs and pointed the fork at me.

''So, who is this guy and what kind of name is Caius. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for you dating other guys. This Edward is too possessive. ''

''Oh, he's just some guy from high school and he's a foreign exchange student staying at the Cullen's.'' I say quickly.

''Yeah? Caius, huh? Good, glad you're exploring your options. ''Dad nodded, satisfied.

''Yeah, but he's only a friend. ''I say, snorting to myself. Who was I kidding?

''That's great too, friends first. I want to meet your buddy as soon as possible. ''

''Dad …come on. Give me some time to get to know him. ''I said as I put my dishes in the sink.

''OK, OK. I'll back off for now. ''He laughs as I snatched his plate away, just as he grabs his last piece of toast. ''But Bella, seriously I would like to meet him. ''

''Sure dad, soon. ''

''Alright, don't be late for school. ''He says on his way out the door.

I nodded, seeing Edward come upstairs behind him. Dad turned to see him too.

''Edward's here to take me to school, dad. Got to go! '' I announced before he can say anything about Caius.

I grabbed my bag and ducked under dad's arm and headed out to meet Edward. He looked at me funny because of my haste but he opened the car door for me, and I slid in and waited for him.

He got in beside me and leaned in for a kiss. A sudden pull and a pain in my chest cause me to shrink back from him.

''What's wrong Bella? ''He pulled back sounding irritated.

''Um, Nothing. I just feel tired that's all. ''I lied, unsure what to say.

''You know you've been acting strange ever since the night you were attacked.'' He said folding his arms, in a sulk.

''I guess so. Um…Edward, we need to talk. ''I say fishing my thoughts for how I was going to break it to him easy.

''What the hell, Bella! What's going on? ''My eyes went wide is at his unexpected anger. ''What? Do you want to fight now? ''

I shook my head at him, but he disregarded it and went on.

''I know you are distracted, and your kiss and hugs are not the same. Strained is more like it!'' He shouted.

I was glad dad pulled away. He would go nuts on Edward for this kind of argument. I decided I had to tell him now. I couldn't just date without Edward finding out. Surely, he would read Caius's mind.

''No, I don't want to fight, but I have to be honest with you. I'm going to dinner with Caius tonight when it's his turn to watch over me. ''I say as his eyes narrow in a growl escapes his clenched teeth.

''No Bella! Are you out of your damn mind? He's here to kill you! ''

''No, he will not kill me, Edward! ''

''Bella, how can you be sure. You can't trust that maniac. He's a killer. ''

I could not believe Edward that Caius would go on a date just to kill me, not when he made me feel so safe and at ease.

''So why agree to go dinner with him? ''Edward asked in the silence of my disbelief.

''He just wants to talk and get to know me. ''I say because I certainly couldn't tell him the truth.

This conversation did neither of us any good, and I until I figured out what had exactly happened to me and whether or not I had had any true feelings for Caius, I will keep the fact that I am is mate to myself. Besides, hurting Edward was not what I wanted.

''You're obviously not thinking clearly and you're not going to school, you're staying with me! ''

''Wait, what? Did you just order me to do not go to school? You can't do that! ''I shouted him as I reach for the handle to get out.

''No Bella, I will not let you! He's got something planned. I know it. He and Aro always wanted Alice I did join the Volturi. If you go alone with him, he will kidnap you to then blackmail me. ''He said grabbing me back to sit me down again.

He locked the doors and I swore as he buckled me back in. He did it again, just like the time I wanted to go to Jake.

''You're mine and I will not let that son of a bitch step in and mess with your mind. ''

With that he pulled me into an embrace and kiss me hard. I struggled against him, but it was no use. His tongue force way into my mouth and I gave in to his strength. I went limp and he pulled back to look down at me. I put hand to his chest and looked up at him.

''Edward, please. ''

''You belong with me, ''he replied, his voice husky with emotion.

I sat up and moved away and he grinned. ''I think I might be ready to make love to you. How about you? ''

I ignored his question. ''Look, this is crazy. You can't just keep on doing this and control me.'

His eyes hardening. ''You don't understand, do you? If you see him, he will hurt you I know him.''

I didn't want to listen anymore. ''I want to get out! Let me go! ''

The car came to a screeching halt. I unbuckled and opened the door to leave. Holding my breath, I decided to go for it. As I moved to get out, however, he grabbed my arm had me in his arms before I had a chance to exhale.

'' I need you Bella, ''He said, looking desperate. ''Don't do this. ''

''If we were meant to be then we will be. But you have to trust me, and if not well, then that's the way it's supposed to be. ''I say with a sigh.

He let me go and I set up. He grabbed the wheel and punched the dash, putting a hole in it.

''Fine Bella, but you're playing with death! I'm taking you to school.'' He growled out and sped off again. ''


	11. Chapter 11 The date

Happiness is mine, you all are great!

Chapter 11: The date.

Caius's POV...

It is really strange, feeling nervous but I was. I gaze into the mirror and straighten my suit. I had to change my suit six times, but all were mostly the same fashion. I frowned to my image. I look great for a business meeting or something like that but not a date with a young woman of the age. I felt too well dressed. When I was just about to give up comparing suits again, a sudden knock came to the door. I moved to open it and danced Alice. Looks like she just came home from school.

''Hey Caius, it's your big night, ''she said excitedly as she skipped over to me.

''Yeah, how do I look?''

''Too dressy, uptight too. 'She added playfully.

''Oh, thanks a lot, ''I said flatly.

''Don't worry, I got you something, ''she said in a singsong voice.

She flitted out and came in with a bag and pulled out a blue designer dress shirt, black vest, and a pair of jeans with some sheen to them. Then a pair of amazing shiny black dress boots. I was touched, she really cared if I look good for my mate.

''I can't thank you enough for this, Alice. I was stressing about my clothes and I did not like what I had on because I didn't look casual enough.''

''This should make you feel younger too. Besides, you should be dressing like a regular guy. It will put her more at ease instead of wearing your power suits all the time,'' she finished saying as she waved to me and then left the room for me to change.

When I put on the new clothes and boots, I was pleased with my image. Well almost. My hair was always hanging like a curtain, perfectly straight. It did not seem to match my new style too well. I frown again. Maybe if I styled it differently. I looked through my things and found my hair ties. I pulled it back into a ponytail and let a few strands loose. There, that gave it just the right touch. I looked good. I turn side to side and smiled. I think she will not recognize me right away. I moved back to my bag and pulled out my contacts and put them in and looked back in the mirror. There, wow, my eyes look as if they had deep blueberry Hue. Now I looked like I can blend in. When I was satisfied, I grabbed my bag and was off.

I made my way downstairs and searched for Carlisle's keys but couldn't find them on the table where I left them. A Creak on the floorboards alerted me that someone was behind me. I turned to see Edward leaning against the wall with my keys dangling from his finger.

''Looking for these? ''

''Edward, just say what you want to say and let's be done with it. ''

''Oh, I will and then some, ''he said grinning with that mad glint in his eye.

My guard heard the threat and flitted into the room followed by the whole Cullen lot. They gathered around us and looked on our little standoff with alarm. My guards at my side were ready to defend me but I made them back down. I gave Carlisle a look that I was not going to harm his son.

''Say it then boy, ''I say in a low voice, moving close to look him in the eye.

''You will not hurt Bella. She is mine and she loves me. ''

''Edward, Edward, Edward, I see that she didn't tell you then, ''I say grinning at his bewilderment.

''What, that you swayed her somehow into going out with you. ''

''No Edward, I did not do anything of the sort, ''my grin couldn't help but get bigger. ''You see, I'm her true mate and she by our laws, is mine!''

''No, you are lying! 'he yelled, dropping the keys to grab my shirt.

''No, he's not, Edward! I'm sorry, I should have told you, but Bella is not your mate!'' Alice shouts above the commotion.

Edward did a double take as he turned to look at her face. I saw regret in her eyes and then Edward covered his face and slid down the wall. I stood back and watched Alice and Esme rushing to his side. He stood in a flash and shook off their hands.

''You better not use her or hurt her in any way! I've refused to believe it, no matter what Alice says! We will see who she chooses. I will not give up just because she says she's yours!''

''Edward wait! ''Alice calls, but it was no use.

Edward flitted out the house in a fury of growls and snarls as we were left standing to stare at the door he exited. I turned to Carlisle and he nodded his thanks to me. I was not going to kill the fool, because I sympathized with him. His girlfriend was taken from him by fate and it hurts. Sad, but I had no more time to waste. I had to get to Bella's, so I bent and picked up my keys. I took out my phone to look at the time and it was late. Damn.

I get into the car and put the engine into drive. I sped all the way there. Damn, it was almost time to pick her up and I hated to be late. When I pulled up, I saw her waiting for me on the porch and she rose from her chair and greeted me as I jumped from my seat. My eyes feasted upon her body wrapped in a dress that flowed to her knees, it was a beautiful shade of rose red and her hair done up so lovely. I gasped despite myself and rushed to take her by the arm then lead her to her seat in the car. She smiled so sweetly, and I drank in her perfume mixed with human scent as I started the car. She had me with that smile. I was goner and I knew it!

Bella's POV…

I was nervous as we drove. He saw my uneasiness and placed a hand on mine. I gasped because of the electricity that surge through me and heard him groan softly at my pleasure. It sent chills through my soul. I could hardly stand his closeness, for it drove me wild and I wanted to have him. He pulled my hand over his chest and I felt the vibrations before I heard it, a gentle purr came up from his chest and caused my emotions to calm. I never experienced anything like it, and I couldn't help but to melt in awe of him.

We pulled up to the restaurant he chose. ''I hope you like it. It's the finest steakhouse around. ''

I nodded my delight as we were escorted to our booth. I just couldn't get over how good he looked tonight. He was really hot in his casual clothes. I think he transformed himself into a modern age man just for me and I couldn't help but blush at the thought. We both sat down across from each other as I was handed my menu. After I looked up, I saw his eyes anew as if I never saw them before. They gleamed brightly in the soft glow of the candlelight. It was like I was suddenly falling into them. The deep blue violet eyes caught me by surprise, and I felt my heart do flip flops. My body did the talking and he could see all my signs very well. His eyes dilated noticeably wide and his lips formed another smile. His smile was so handsome. Why did he not do it more often?

''I love this, it's nice and romantic here. I say approvingly.

''Yes, I think I did well, ''he paused and nodded, now here comes the waitress. Order what pleases you my dear. ''

I ordered a steak with mushrooms and a baked potato. I watched Caius nod to her, and she asked if he wanted anything and he ordered a bottle of wine. She was back quickly with it and he poured me a glass. Then he surprised me by taking another bottle from his bag and poured his own.

''It's blood and it could age too, fresh! 'he said smiling and took a sip.

I laughed as he sat back and watched me over his glass sipping it slowly.

''Well that's good, I don't have to feel bad for eating in front of you. ''

''Yep, no worries. ''

He had such a way about him that put me at ease. I was comforted in his presence after such a horrible day. When Edward arrived at school with me, he remained in a sour mood and was silent most of the day. Even when we drove home, not a word was said and as he dropped me off, he sped away.

When my food arrived, I picked at my food as we had a casual conversation and I could feel myself growing more and more attracted to him with every passing minute.

''So please tell me about yourself? ''I asked him, completely enthralled by him.

''Ah, cara mia, my story is a long one, but I will summarize it, shall I? ''

I nodded and he went on. ''I came from humble beginnings and it was Marcus who changed me. As soon as my first year as a vampire passed and I was in better control, I joined Aro and we formed a coven together dedicated to the preservation of our kind. We made and set the laws in motion to govern our otherwise chaotic race at the time. So, we defeated covens that threaten our world and after that, we set up a home in Volterra. I rule with my brothers and it is my whole life, ''he paused and looked down as he traced the rim of the glass thoughtfully, ''I must tell you that I have a wife. She is Athenodora.''

I felt a tinge of pain at the news and winced. He looks startled at my reaction and shot out a hand to hold mine and gave it a little gentle squeeze that warmed my heart.

''I will have to find other arrangements for her, of course. Sorry to tell you like this, but understand I've been around for a long time and it would have been lonely without her. ''

He looked at me for some reaction to his words and I gave him a nod. He smiled, then took another sip of his blood.

''So, how about you? ''I'd like to hear about your life Bella. ''

''Well, mom and dad divorced when I was two and I've lived with mom until she remarried. She wanted to travel with her new husband, so I came here to stay with dad. ''I said letting my whole life unfold, just spilling out before him. I told him all about how I met Edward and what happened with James. He seemed to stare hard with a frown as I told him about being abandoned and then again when I went to save Edward in Italy. I shared everything and I was not afraid. I even let him know how it went when I told Edward about him. He listened politely and kissed my hand as I finished.

''So, little love, Are you ready for a movie? ''He said getting up and taking my hand.

''Yes, Caius. ''I say dreamily, walking at his side back to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caius POV.

I drove her to the movie house and all the way; I was thinking about her life. She is abandoned by her father, then when a new guy comes along, her mother. I know she will never say it, but it is pretty clear. Then that fool boy, Edward does it to her too. She is now suffering inside from it all. She's done her best to overcome her pain, but I see she's hiding it well. I came to the conclusion that she needs me now. It was good that I found her. I wanted to shield her from the pain and to give her all the security she needs and a home that she could stay in forever. I see that the compliments I made to her makes her so shy and when she blushes, she looks wonderful. She needs to hear how desirable she is. I know she doesn't feel attractive, but she is. I want her, she couldn't be more glorious to me. I will tell her every day and wrap her in the stability she so desperately needs though, because of the news that Edward yelled at my Bella again, I think I will have to deal with that sooner.

Bella's POV...

As we stood before the ticket booths, I searched for a movie to see. ''Any movie you want my dear, lady's choice. ''He says graciously.

I scan them and decided not to torture him with a complete chick flick and picked an action movie with some romance. We moved to the top row of the theater and soon the lights went low and the movie began. I could feel the energy forming between us as we sat watching the movie. It was hard to concentrate on it. As if he could hear my thoughts, his hands moved onto mine and my mind went numb. All I could do now was focus on his hand holding mine. My thoughts wandered to that first night he came to me and had me reeling with desire. I wanted his hands on me again. And before I knew it the movie was over, and everyone was moving out.

''Did you like the movie, Bella? ''

''Um…Yeah, it was really good. ''I lied because I hardly saw it.

He smiled and walked to the car with me and drove me home. As we pulled up, he turned the engine off, now leaning over to me.

First, he gave me a sweet soft kiss. Soon his kisses started to get more desperate and it deepened. My body awoken to his touch and my nipples hard and painfully against my bra. He reached his hand up and cupped my cheek.

''Oh, mia Bella, You're so sexy.'' He whispered in my ear.

I was told I was pretty before, but never sexy. Soon he began kissing my neck and trailing up to my lips again. With each kiss, I felt the energy going to new heights. But soon, he pulled back and I remain breathless as he spoke the words I wanted to hear.

''I want to see you again, Bella.'' Caius said huskily. Still breathless, I just nodded my head.

After a few more kisses, he got out and came around the car then opened the door for me. I gave him another kiss goodnight as the light snapped on. Charlie opened the door and I hurried up the stairs and waved goodbye as Caius left. Dad smiled as he saw the look of delirium caused by all the happiness on my face. Yup, I am screwed.


	12. Chapter 12 The Unfortunate Event

Chapter 12: The Unfortunate Event.

Bella's POV…

As the morning dawned, I readied myself for the day. I wondered often how Caius was after our date. I knew he was not in my tree. By now, Edward usually took over his shift. I just finished drying off and pulled on my shirt as I peeked out the curtains then opened the window to let the air in. The morning air was chilly, but the rays of sunlight promised to bring some warmth to the day. Large white fluffy clouds drifted slowly up in the bright blue sky and the scent of the forest flowed around me. It smelled so good after the rainstorm. I noticed the rain puddles and barely remembered hearing the rain last night.

Rest came easy to me and I must have slept through it all. My thoughts wandered to Edward and wondered where he was this morning, He was late. I hurried to put the rest of my clothes on then brush my hair and grab my jacket. Dad left me for an early shift this morning and I was alone. I made my way out and down to the trees where I knew they all stationed themselves near. I looked around and then up the tree Caius usually stayed in and there was no one. I gazed around confused and slightly alarmed because I was not to be left alone.

''Good morning Bella, '' a familiar voice spoke behind me and I jumped.

I spun around and focused on the face of the one leaning sideways on a tree. The sunshine in his black hair and shimmered in many colors.

''Jake! ''I felt such joy seeing my good friend and I rushed him and then gave him a big hug

I missed him so much. Jake held me tight then let me go and cross his arms. He looked at me up and down appraising me. I gave him a confused look. ''Jake, what's the matter? ''

He gave me a look of exasperation. ''What do you mean what's the matter? You should know what the problem is. ''

I looked around for Edward, he was supposed to be here by now.

''Don't bother looking for Edward, he's probably somewhere licking his wounds. ''

''What do you mean? ''I asked backing off frowning.

''Your new Leech had a confrontation with him, and he ran off last night. So, Emmitt came and asked me to help with protecting you. I must say, you really surprised me, are you that fickle? ''He finished narrowing his accusing eyes at me.

''What happened? ''I asked him, taking a stance of determination for Jake to spill it.

He chuckled. ''Well, Edward tried to stop Caius from going on a date with you and so, Caius shared with him a bit of information. He's your mate. ''

''You know I have no control over that! ''I say defensively.

''Yeah, well shit, I guess,'' he paused to run his hands through his hair. ''It's just that Bella you smell different even, you smell like that Leach Caius.''

His words cut like a knife inside me. How could he be so cruel to me after all we meant to each other. He sounded so bitter and a lot like Edward. I gave him such a look of hurt that caused him regret.

''I'm sorry Bella. I know of this mating thing because Caius is explained it to me last night when I met him as I took over his watch. ''

Oh hell! Jake and Caius meet, and I missed it. I just had to know what went down.

''So, that's interesting. How did he react to you being a wolf, Jake? ''

''OK, first off, it was so not interesting. I almost attacked the guy, but he was not even paying me any mind. He was too busy staring at your picture that he took with his phone. I was angered at first because the new Leech was in the area. Then to find out he's your mate and a leader of this kind! I'm beyond anger …more like disappointed. ''Jake looked away from me and his expression was grim.

''Please Jake, your friendship means everything to me. ''I say taking a step and place my hand on his arm.

''I know, I just …''I watch his face struggle as he waged war within his own mind to search his feelings. Finally, he sighed in defeat and looked at me so sadly.

''You see, I was hoping you choose me I wanted to be your mate. ''

''Jake, this is not a choice. It is a supernatural claiming. ''

He nods and I hug him again.

''I'm glad you stayed for me. I appreciate your friendship and help in this fight. ''

He straightened up. I saw his mouth form into a determined line of seriousness.

''It's not just you Bells. It's the whole damn town that's at risk. The pack agrees to help the vampires for this reason. ''He stopped and took my hand. ''But for me it's you, it's always been you. ''

I smile up at him and pat his hand fondly.

''Thanks Jake. It's so awesome of you to have my back. ''

''Yep, you know it! ''He said sharing our fondness of each other.

''Well, it's my turn to watch you so you have to come with me.''

''Yeah? Where are we going? ''I say catching up to his pace as he started to walk.

''Up to the reservation and later a secret tribe meeting. ''

''What, aren't they secret for a reason? ''

''Yeah, but they want you to know the stories. ''

''I'm honored. ''

''Yeah and you're the first outsider two.'' He mentioned.

Wow I was really grateful, and it humbled me to be part of something that sacred.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caius POV …

As I waited for the wolf boy to come and let me watch over my mate, I was on the phone with Aro. He had to be updated daily. I let him know of the new creatures, the shapeshifters. I explained that they are in an Indian tribe that protects people and are not a real threat to us as long as we don't enter their territory. I explained that they are not werewolves and can control their phases. They can be reasoned with just like a human. He was happy the pack agreed to help us in the fight too. Yeah, now we have even more numbers.

Although, he did not like hearing Edward could be a liability to our situation. I was to find him and deal with him soon. I was going to go for a more peaceful end to my mission as possible hopefully the boy will be reasonable. It would not do well to make tension between our covens as we draw close to the battle.

As I pocketed my phone, my sensitive years picked up on Jacob and Bella's approach. I could not go any further because I stood on the edge of the border of the wolves' territory and the Cullen's. So, I was forced to wait patiently as they walked slowly from his bike trail through the woods towards me. I leaned against a tree and strained to listen. I picked up on the progressing conversation.

''Bella, you know I still care for you. ''Jake was saying to my mate.

I strained to hear more and did not hear her reply. A growing silence was deepening.

Bella's POV…

Jake finishes confession with suffocating passion that had me recoiling. He grabbed me and leaned into me with all his intentions to kiss me and I resisted.

''No Jake, you know I don't feel the same! ''

He planted a heated kiss on me anyway and I was livid. How dare he forced himself on me! They remind me so much of Edward, that I reared back and punched him hard. I instantly regretted doing that because my hand hurt like hell. Damn, he really had a hard head both literally and figuratively. Even though I did not want to be kissed, my consciousness pricked, and I knew I should get away from Jake.

''Ouch, oooowww, fuck!'' I called out. I think I just broke my hand.

''I'm sorry about that, I was stupid. I wasn't thinking right. Here let me see. ''Jake reached for me, but I pulled away.

''No, just get me to Caius. ''I say holding my wrist to my chest.

''Don't worry, Jake. I will say I tripped over a log and fell on my hand. ''I say to ease his mind.

''Bella it is fine, you don't need to ...''Jake stopped abruptly.

As I moved the last branch, we could see Caius waiting for us. He had a look of menace that alarmed me for the sake of Jacob's safety. I gulped down my fears and continue to the edge. Jacob held his hands in surrender, but Caius seized him.

''So, Bella. I see you found some entertainment with your childhood friend here, ''He said not looking at me but into Jake's eyes. The voice was forcibly calm, and he looked frightening to me.

''I was just talking to Jake and I tripped. ''

''I am no fool and I heard what happened. This boy forced himself on you! ''He said as he lifted Jake into the air by his shirt.

''Please Caius, he is sorry for his actions. Do not hurt him! ''

''Caius, I will not do it again …ack.'' Jake gagged as Caius shook him.

I was surprised by Caius's reaction to Jacob. It was interesting, Caius was displaying more than just instinctual responses but seemed to feel a lot more. Maybe he was feeling a little more than ownership. Could there be love there?

''You, wolf boy, would do better if you remember that Bella is my mate and I will not tolerate other males to touch her! ''He said pulling Jacob close to his clenched white bared teeth.

''I should kill you for hurting her, but I will not. It's because of Bella's feelings and wishes that I will let you be. You are her friend.'' The words rumbled out of my mate's chest and Jake seemed to acknowledge Caius's dominance.

I watched in relief as Caius lower Jake to the ground. ''I better go, Bella I …I'll see you around. ''Jacob's voice was quiet and regretful.

''Yeah, Jake I'll see you. ''I responded softly, knowing that it was unlikely Jake would come around me anytime soon.

''You didn't have to chase him off like that, you know. He said he was sorry. ''

''I merely needed to teach him a lesson and let him know that you are my mate now. So, he always needs to keep a proper distance from you. ''

''He was just …''I stop myself from arguing. I wanted to defend Jacob, but he was wrong. But I hated this pissing contest the guys were having over me. Anyway, I could handle myself. I looked down at my arm and snorted. Well, maybe not.

Though, I was impressed with both guys, they had good control. They could have easily lost it. Jake could have phased, and Caius could have ripped him apart without mercy. I could feel Caius's extreme emotions and all I wanted to do now was to help my mate, so I ran to him and instantly felt that he relaxed in my arms. He suddenly purred to me and gave me tender kiss. Then he looked down at my wrist and clicked his tongue.

''Let's have Carlisle look at that shall we? ''


	13. Girl Talk

Chapter 13: girl talk.

Bella's POV…

Caius was in rotten mood as he paced back and forth waiting for me to be examined. The situation with the coming danger and seeing me in pain had him increasingly on the edge. Carlisle looked over his way and nodded for him to come over. Caius flitted over and looked me over anxiously.

''Looks like a minor sprain, nothing too serious. ''Carlisle explained just before he reached for the gauze to bandage me up.

''Let me.'' Caius said as he took the role of gauze from him then sat in front of me.

Carlisle smiled in went over to Esme, letting Caius finished taking care of me. He had a focus expression as he worked which gave me time to gaze longingly at him without him noticing me. My eyes roamed all over his body, just taking in his perfect physique. His head was bent over my hand causing a few strands of his pale, Golden hair to sway against his strong jaw. He had on a white T shirt that clung to his thin but ripped torso and black jeans that hugged his butt. The Volturi pendant dangled just above the V line of his shirt catching the light hypnotically. His arms look strong as his muscles bulged from the curling position that accentuated his strength. It was so hard not to move, because I wanted to touch him so badly.

''Stop it. ''

My eyes blinked up to him, but Caius was still focused on his work. ''Stop what? ''

Your heart rate is skyrocketing, so stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking. It is driving me mad. Try something …soothing. You know, calming or whatever. ''

Damn super vampire hearing. I was really glad he couldn't hear my thoughts, that would really distract him. I sighed and took a deep breath then released it slowly. He finished taping the bandage then looked up.

''All done, my dear. ''He paused, and I look into his eyes as they flit over my features. ''You look pale, maybe you should get some food. ''He added.

''Yeah, alright. ''I say softly.

''Esme, do you have food here or do I need to get some from the store? ''Caius asked her.

Esme looked up from her magazine in hopped off her place on Carlisle's lap.

''We have stock of Bella's favorite foods. Come on Bella, I'll make you something nice. '' Esme said as she walked in the kitchen.

''I'll keep you company Bella, ''Alice chimed in taking me by the hand pulling me along.  
''Me too, ''Rosalie called joining us.

We all sat in a circle as we watched Esme make my dinner. I was glad for a little time to relax. After the encounter with Jacob and his run in with Caius, had me really tired and hungry. I was relieved to be out of Caius's presence for now because of his foul mood and not to mention the way he made me feel. Caius is always had a way to make me feel unsettled and completely off balance. I need to feel stable again, and this time with Alice and Rose here will help me feel better I will start to feel aright again. Alice was loyal, sweet and such a good friend. I was lucky to have her as a friend, hell she was practically my adopted sister in every way. I was surprised at Rosalie though she was never too nice to me but wanted to join in with the girly gab. It was cool.

''So, you and Caius huh. How's it going? ''Alice asked with interest.

''Well, he's really nice and romantic on our date…''

They both gasped, ''really!''

I smiled at their astonishment. ''Yeah, I mean he's better now than I ever imagined. I never thought in a million years I'd like him. After all, he was such a prick when I first met him.''

''I just knew it! Though, I'm as surprised as you are at his sudden change. ''Alice said as she took my hand.

''What, wait, ...you knew?''

''Yeah, sorry Bella it's just that some things you just got to keep under your hat for the good of all. ''

I was frowning now at her cause I had a distinct feeling that Alice was enjoying herself. Esme put a steamy cup of coffee in front of me and I added the milk and sugar.

''He's a mess now though, what happened? ''I asked then took a sip.

"Oh, Caius's sexually frustrated. You're his true mate and I'm shocked he is taking too long to take you to bed, well it's just driving him crazy. ''She said, and Rosalie giggled as I signaled them to keep it low.

I paused thoughtfully. Why was he waiting? If it was abnormal to wait, then what was wrong with me?

Alice Shot a look of confusion over at Rosalie at the look on my face.

''Hey bells, what's the matter? '' Rosalie asked concern.

''Why didn't he just sleep with me? ''

Esme dropped her spatula and turned to listen. I ducked my head in embarrassment for all yellow eyes were upon me.

''I mean it doesn't sound like a noble thing when you put it that way. Just look at him, I mean he's sex on wheels and I'm, uh, not.''

''No, that can't be it could it?'' Rosalie ask Alice.

''Oh Bella, no way? You're beautiful he's just old fashioned. ''She added. I'll tell you though, most women would kill to be in your shoes right now. Caius is the most gorgeous King of the three. ''She whispered like she talked of intrigue.

''Not to mention, she's in a perfect situation to jump his bones at any time. The true mate bond is a sure thing. The mind-blowing orgasm she gets would be a bonus for submitting to his will.'' Rose laughed.

Despite of myself I found the idea entertaining. I never had one before.

''Just how do you two know it will be a mind-blowing orgasm? There has to be some kind of flaw, I mean you can't be perfect in every way, can he? What if he's terrible in bed?'' I say.

Alice snorted and Rose covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

''No Bella, it might be true for a human guy but he's a vampire and he's got skills. Didn't I ever tell you that Jasper and I can go at it for days with no end. ''She whispers.

My eyes went wide at the thought. Rose nodded and added. ''Yeah, stamina is one thing, but a male vampire invest a great amount of time making you come. Because when the time comes and you're a vampire, they like to bite and oh man does it feel good when they do. The venom is such a turn on. ''

I just stared at them. ''I can't believe you're telling me all this. But I have to admit, I kind of fantasize about it while Edward and I were together.'' I say as I felt a blush form on my cheeks.

''Bella! Ooh!'' They teased me.

''What, can a girl have a little nighttime fun? Anyway, you can't get the same results with just polite regular sex dreaming. We got to spice it up. And why are you two being so judgmental anyway? You know I'm just talking. Besides, my fantasy life is all I've got these days. '' I say taking another sip of coffee.

''Not for long girl, you're missing the point. Now that you got a true mate, you're passing up the opportunity not to be sex deprived. ''Rose smiled at my sheepish grin. She just was so smug.

I just shook my head. 'I just don't have the nerve to make a move, let alone ask. ''

''Bella, you have to ask him. He won't claim you unless you say, complete me. ''Alice informed me.

''I don't know about that. I'll never be desperate enough to do it. ''I pause as Esme walked over.

''OK girls calm it down some. Here Bella cheeseburger and fries. Dig in.'' She announced putting my plate in front of me.

''Thanks, Esme, it's really good. ''I munched happily as the two chattered on about their sex lives.


	14. Training Day

Chapter 14: Training Day,

Bella's POV…

It was a chilly morning in spring when Caius picked me up and explained it was time to go train for battle. I got a knot in my gut in anticipation because I knew the pack and the vampires were coming together as allies for the very first time. And I get to see Jake again! But what was really making me nervous was Edward. Caius told me he returned last night from cooling off, from who knows where, and he seemed a little off and quiet. Probably from the knowledge that I have a true mate, so it was hopeless to try to take me away from Caius. It would be awkward, but I was determined to be at ease.

I walked out of the house with Caius holding my hand and I took a seat in the chair on the porch. Everyone started to gather in the front yard. Each mate stood side by side, except Caius and Edward stood alone. Felix and Demetri stood together flexing their hands, getting themselves psyched out. I suddenly saw Edward narrowing his eyes at Caius and stood rigid, ready to pounce on him at first opportunity.

I saw my mate wrestle with his keyed-up emotions from the added attention of Edwards presence, and Jacob shows up in wolf form with the pack. Because, they did not trust the vampires, they decided not to be in human form. But I didn't think on it too long. When I saw my friend, I was ecstatic. I dashed from my chair and wrap my arms around Jacob's shimmering ginger furry neck. Caius watched me carefully but did not interfere with my happy reunion with the pack.

I stood with Jake as we listened to Jasper talk about how to fight newborns. Edward translated the wolf's thoughts in emotionless monotone that had me worried. But I was soon distracted by what he had to say because it was really interesting yet frightening to listen how dangerous the vampires were. I held tight to Jake, feeling scared then I felt it before I saw, Caius snapped his head to look at me. Many emotions flitted over his features among them were, concern, anger, and jealousy. He stood there with his fists clenched and tried hard to fight his desire to rip Jake apart, so I thought it best to go back to the porch. I knew Caius couldn't help his mating instinct, so I decided not to push him.

So, with Jasper ending his dialogue, the sparring began. All tried their hardest to best Jasper in an attack, but most were not prepared for his massive skills. Except Caius. My mate approached him with experience and skill of the ancient vampire. His moods were clearly careful and calculated and planned. I watch in rising pleasure and pride as he, in no time pinned Jasper to the dirt. Caius's lips curled into charming sideways manner as he helped Jasper up.

Jasper dusted himself off and stood in the center of the eager students. ''OK, let's have sparring pairs, one on one. Everyone have a go at each other, and I will instruct on what to work on.''

I watched as mates naturally chose one another but my mate couldn't fight me, so he stood alone. He was not the only one, so did Edward. Jasper started to walk over to them, but Edward held up his hand.

''It's fine Jasper, I'll take on Caius, he looks like he needs to take out his anger on someone. What do you say, huh your Majesty?'' Edward challenged in a mocking tone.

''It would be great, actually. I could use a sparring partner.'' Caius answered without missing a beat, cracking his knuckles. Edwards eyes widened in response.

Caius POV…

I stared Edward down and we circled each other. We taunted back and forth. I had the satisfaction of watching that smug bastard grow in uncertainty as he observed my deadly calm.

''Gentlemen! This is no place to …''Carlisle called in attempt to stop the fight.

''I can handle it dad. ''Edward interrupted in a childish manner, causing many to gasp.

''Edward!'' Esme admonished him.

I knew he was just spoiling for a fight ever since he arrived home. He came home late early morning, just as I gave my post up to Jacob. When he saw that I was still there, he growled ferociously all the way to his room. This was the first time I saw him out since he flitted to his room; slamming the door. I was not surprised he had the relentless feeling to pound my face in. So, if the boy wants to play with the adults, so be it. Just hope he doesn't go crying to his mommy when he gets spanked. Silence enclosed us as the drama ensued.

''All talk, huh? You fucker! I knew you were afraid of me.'' Edward continued to taunt.

I only smiled at his reckless behavior pleasantly. It was pissing him off even more and I knew it was giving me an edge. Stupid child. He has no clue that my fury was boiling just beneath the surface ready to explode and ruin his world.

''That foolish cockiness is one of your weaknesses. And someday it's going to get you killed, boy. ''I said to his fading grin.

I was dangerously calm, and he was a child with an inflated ego. This was the most fun I had in weeks. He looked like he was going to lose it soon. I suppose he's expected me to just react to him, but I chose what I do, not others.

''OK fine, Caius! ''He threw up his hands and gestured. ''if you're not up to it, at least let me take a shot at your face. ''

I stared coldly and did not give away my feelings. I was unreadable.

''Come on, little Eddie. Take your shot then. I'm ready when you are. ''I said finally, as I took a step back and widened my stance with my icy expression still on that seemed to rattle his nerves even more.

He raked his eyes over me, trying to decipher what his move would be. Next, he shrugged and flew at me aiming for my head. I dodged it with one swift movement. I shot him a shitty grin for his reward, then gave it all I had and belted him in the jaw. Edward flew back 10 feet and landed hard against the tree.

''I guess you were right. I really did need to burn off some steam. ''I smiled again, even wider than before and started to walk past him to my mate.

Bella was anxious for me and Edward. I felt a tinge of jealousy at the knowledge but ignored it. I wanted to get to her and wrap my arms reassuringly around her but, Edwards grabbed me so fast I didn't have time to block him. He slammed me against the tree I knocked him into a moment ago and had his face just inches from mine. I didn't hesitate and kneed him in the groin. Hard. He sucked in a breath and fell over hugging himself. He rocked and sobbed. Damn it, fucking child! To my horror, my mate flew down the stairs and came to Edwards aid. Just as my remorse was setting in, it was replaced by rage. Edward threw off Bella's hands and stood to face me.

''How dare you handle her like that! '' I snarl, as a rumbling emitted from my throat.

''She betrayed me for you! ''he cried out as his growl was low and threatening.

That's it, in a blink of an eye I had Edward by the throat in a vice grip as he swung his fist back to strike me in the face. Then, out of the corner of my eye, Bella did the unthinkable and darted in between us.

''Please stop! Don't kill each other! I'm alright! It's OK, Caius. ''She said softly to me, as her big brown eyes swam with tears.

Bella reach for my face, trying to force me to look at her. ''Caius listen to me. No harm was done. Let him go. ''I blinked twice as her message sunk in, then I began to relax.

I darted my eyes back and forth between the two and slowly released Edwards neck. I couldn't handle the waves of emotion coming off Bella, it was like a heat rising off the blazing flame. Reluctantly, I gave in to her request. I watched as Edward flitted off to the house and out of sight. I didn't know how to feel and was speechless. I put my arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back. I looked at all the others of the group and said my apologies then walked Bella to the car.

''I was so frightened, Caius. ''

''Please forgive me, I didn't mean to. My only thought was to defend my mate. ''

''I wasn't frightened of you, but I was frightened for you. ''She confessed Shyly.

I stopped and turned her to me. I had to see it in her eyes, not just hear her concern for me and it was there. My heart soared. She came to my arms and laid her head against my chest. I could stay forever just drinking in her scent and absorbing her human warmth. She smiled up weakly and cupped my face. Her hand slid gently into my hair and pulled me down for a kiss. She seared away my anger and pain with her soft hot lips. Then all too soon she drew back.

''Take me home, Caius. I think I had enough excitement for one day and please will you stay with me? ''

''Yes, my mate I will. ''


	15. Ch 15 Into the Night

Chapter 15: Into the Night,

As we arrived home, the sun was setting, and I spotted dad's car next to my truck. Caius pulled alongside and went around to help me out of the car. I took his offered hand and climbed out of the seat into his arms. He gazed into my eyes lovingly and reached up and traced my lips. Not a word was said but none was necessary as we stood in blissful silence. He smoothed soft touch sent a shiver of desire through me that made me grow weak at the knees, but the sudden call from dad interrupted us from our moment.

"Bella, I ordered dinner, want some pizza?"

I looked up at dad as he stepped out of the front door. Oh damn, he had the look, like a cop investigating a crime and I knew what was coming. Crazy protective cop to the rescue. I just did not need that right now. I could not picture Caius tolerating an interrogation. But he surprised me after he reached into the car and popped up wearing the contacts again. He grinned at my astonishment then took my hand and led me to the door. As we approached, I felt nervous as dad's eyes flitted over us, scrutinizing Caius's every move. Caius looked confident and unaffected by dad's scowl. We stopped and stood in front of him waiting for him to speak.

"So, this is Caius, right?" Dad asked holding out his hand for Caius to shake.

Caius stepped up then grasped Dad's hand and gave him a friendly shake.

"Firm grip you have there. Well, come in and have something to eat. I like to get to know my daughter's friend.'' Dad hinting that our relationship was just not platonic.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir." Caius answered oozing with charm, his voice rich in his British accent.

I looked up at Caius and blinked in surprise. I was not really expecting him to get to know dad. I thought maybe he would beg out and say goodnight. Caius seemed eager to be a part of my life and boy is it starting to get complicating fast. As with Edward, Caius was subjected to the same level of mistrust and questions…dad just went on and on. We took a seat at the table, but Caius insisted he pull out my chair and help me sit. Dad watched him carefully as he sat by me.

"So, Caius, you are staying with the Cullen's, is that right?'' Dad asked as he served Caius a slice of pizza.

I wanted to laugh as Caius looked down at the human food with a slight twitch of revulsion, but quickly recovered as he snapped his head up to look at dad to answer his question.

"Yes sir. They are very gracious hosts, I must say. I'm lucky to be part of such a family."

"So, are you related to them in any way?" Dad asked as he handed Caius a can of soda.

"Well no but they are close acquaintances of my family. It was good of them to open their home to me as I enjoy my stay in the states." Caius sounded distracted as he took the can and looked at it, unsure about what to do with it.

I stifled a giggle then reached over and cracked it open for him. He gave me a grateful smile then kissed my hand. Dad thought our behavior was sickeningly cute and cleared his throat to thwart any more displays of affection. I understood. It must be awkward to see your baby girl all grown up and dating guys.

"I like that Bella is dating other men. So, how old are you?" Dad asked.

"I'm twenty-one, sir." Caius replied.

Charlie nodded, "You're a very polite young man and I'm pleased with your manners. So, what are your plans for the future?"

"Ah, well sir," Caius said straightening up in his chair. "I plan on being in the law enforcement department myself. I have a keen eye, good for spotting details and a strong sense of justice. I believe I will start as a lawyer then work my way up to judge." Caius explained calmly, holding dad's gaze without faltering.

"Well, that's great! I see you have the discipline and respect one should have. My daughter is never late, and you take good care of her. So, I'm happy to hear that. I know I can trust you on that level," he said as he placed a piece of pizza in front of me, which I started to devour it immediately.

"You uh, aright Caius?" You're not eating your food. Do you like pizza?" Dad asked as I started to panic inside.

"Oh yeah, I uh…love it, Caius replied, smiling at dad. "It's one of my favorites. But you see I forgot I had a dentist appointment early tomorrow. They want me to fast just incase they have to put me under. Root Canal."

"Oh ouch, of course sorry son."

"It' ok, no need to worry about it." Caius said pushing the soda and pizza my way. I couldn't argue with that, I was starving.

When dad finished his food, he excused himself and said he had an early shift. "I'll give you two some privacy in case you want to kiss goodnight or something."

"Funny dad,'' I murmured.

I kissed dad on the cheek goodnight, and we watched him disappear up in the darkness upstairs. Caius ginned at me as I turned to him. I gave him a nod of approval and he shrugged and walked into my embrace. I needed that so badly because It was a great relief it was all over. Dad was cool with Caius or he would not trust us to be on our own. Caius pointed upstairs and I got the message.

"Well, it's getting late and I got to get up early for the dentist, so I'll have to say goodnight." Caius called backing up to the door.

I smiled and opened the door for him. He grinned and ducked under my arm, but not before he gave me one of his sly smiles and leaned forward and kissed me tenderly on the lips. This time the kiss was short and sweet.

"Bye Caius see you soon,'' I called back to him.

"Night love.'' He replied and waved as he jumped up disappearing out of sight.

I sigh in happiness as I shut the door. I turned the lights out after I quickly cleaning up then made my way to my room. When I arrived, I looked around for him but didn't see Caius. I went to the window and pushed it up and stuck my head out. It was difficult for me to see anything because the moon was hiding behind some clouds. But soon, I heard Caius chuckle. I looked up and discovered he was hanging from the roof with his arms folded like a bat.

"Are you going to move so I can come in, my lovely?"

I giggle as I pulled back through the window. Caius swooped in and landed on the carpet softly with hardly a sound.

"I want to um…, freshen up before I go to bed, so make yourself comfortable." I say as I go in the bathroom and shut the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I needed to feel like a woman in his arms and I couldn't do that feeling subconscious feeling all sweaty from today. So, I ran my hot bath then poured lilac scented bubble bath I got from my mom for Christmas. Walking over to the closet I withdrew a scented candle and lit it. I set it on the edge of the tub. When the water was high enough, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and turned off the light and removed my clothes.

"Oh yeah baby, that's what I'm talking about," I whispered and then moaned in pleasure as I sunk into the warm bath. I laid back and closed my eyes, and let the warmth take me away.

My thoughts drifted to Caius and the night he touched me. My body started to awaken to the desire of the memory, and I groaned softly. Caius had masterfully pleasured my body like no other without even making love to me. I wondered what it would be like in his arms again. Will he do it again? He showed me he could be a gentle loving man. But I think he had more secrets to share yet.

He certainly had no insecurities about foreplay, so I speculate that he will be exceptionally good in bed. As the memories unfold, I reached for my wet center and touched without shame.

My peace was suddenly shattered as a shrill ring came from my phone in my pants pocket. My eyes flew open and I groaned from the intrusion. I reached for it and saw it was Caius. Oh shit!

"Hello?"

"What are you doing in there, my cock is rock hard?" Caius whispers a little irritable.

"Huh, nothing." I say in a high-pitched embarrassing voice, that was a dead give away of my lie.

Yeah right nothing. All I could think about was his naked body and could hardly stand the need of his touch. I moved my fingers faster as his voice trickled from my phone into my ears, intoxicating as fine wine.

"I wish I could hold you right now, sweet. Hurry to me."

I could tell he was weak and needed me too. Caius was soon silent on the other end as I teased myself into a frenzy and couldn't' hold back a moan of pleasure.

"Bella are you okay?" his voice rose, slightly alarmed.

Hell, no I wasn't okay! I felt like I was burning out of control.

"I'm touching myself while thinking of you and that night we first met here at my house." I answer him almost dropping my phone.  
"Bella, damn. I need you too." His sounded breathless if vampires could become breathless. "I was just lying here thinking of you too, like you are of me. I was just palming my cock thinking about what I would do to you. Let me come in."

I was not entirely sure if anything could help me now. I felt like an animal in heat. I bucked wildly as the water slushed and sloshed out of the tub.

"Oh Caius, please get in here. I need you!" I say as I hung up the phone.

I said no more words and as soon as I blinked, he was there in his glorious nude. His perfect body calling to me and I gulped at the rock-hard cock standing tall and proud. My breath left me in a gasp as he lifted me into his arms. He suddenly took my hand away from my clit.

"No Caius please." I said.

I needed the stimulate myself before I lose my mind. I will not be denied.

"You have no need to do that yourself, my sweet mate." He said, sounding so possessive as he passionately gazed at me.

I was laid down and as my head hit the pillow, he crawled over me. He held my wrist above my head with one hand as he dipped down and flicked his tongue to my nipples.

"You're so sexy, my Bella." He murmured.

His comment was muffled against my breast as he drove me into euphoria, I had to stifle a cry of passion and frustration because I was not allowed to touch him yet. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he held me down effortlessly.

Caius POV…

Bella needed me. We both were compelled to mate; it was our fate. I would never deny my mate nor would she deny me. I wanted it so much and to stay with her. I felt like my heart would rip from my chest if I do not. The intense loneliness of the past few weeks had me burning hot with desire to possess are completely. It killed me when I couldn't be with her. But her father was just down the Hall and her pleasure cries would alert him and then we'd be discovered. So, I was fucked either way. I had to stop and go feed. Besides, I needed to give myself space or I'd lose my mind.

''Bella, we mustn't go on. Your father, remember? ''I say in a whisper against her hot neck.

''I understand, I'm sorry Caius. ''

''No, my dear, it's not your fault. But we must mate soon, or we will both go insane."

She sighs as I let her go. She scooted to the edge of the bed and went to put her clothes on. I felt like I was going to explode as I shoved my pants on angrily. Will the madness ever end? By the time I was fully clothed, she was back and gotten to her bed again. I watched her settle in and lay looking up at me through her heavy-lidded eyes, now drooping. I slid in beside her and pulled her to cuddle against my chest. In time, her hot breath slowed against my neck and her body went limp. My mate was asleep. Now it was time to slip away for only an hour, I had to feed. The beast inside me needs to be tamed somehow and it was not going to be through mating.

I replaced the pillow under head and leaped out until tonight. I went into the next nearby city and headed to the dark side of town. I found my needs sated by three unsuspected Street thugs. I purred loudly as I wipe my mouth clean of blood then licked my hand clean. Then suddenly, I heard a disturbance a few blocks away and went to investigate. The feeling of evil was tangible as I got closer. I jump from rooftop to rooftop in complete silence. As I landed in a crouch and stood up, I learned I was not alone. Two small vampires were staring out into the darkened streets below. As I came closer, I realize it was the witch Twins.

''Alec, Jane. 'I greeted them.

They turned to me and pointed down where they were looking. It appears that they stumbled upon the large group of newborn vampires out of control.

''There are too many master. We must get help.'' Jane informed me.

I knew they were right, and as luck would have it one of the vampires went rogue and I decided then to pounce on him before he got away. At a long dark alley, I had them trapped now. The Twins were hot on my heels, but I wanted to fight, so I told him that back down but hang about just in case. I needed to get this beast on her control and how better than in a good fight. It heard my footsteps approaching and turned looking back for me. But I jumped over him and back kicked his face before he knew what was happening to him. I watched in satisfaction as it flew back. I gave it no time to recover as I rushed it. I had him by surprise, so I clenched my fist pulling back to strike. My aim was perfect, the impact from the amount of rage I was harboring cause him to fly back with so much force he went through the wall.

''Now Alec.'' I ordered.

Alex power snaked out from his stretched hands and soon the mist enveloped the newborn. I watched as it fell to its knees, totally unaware and subdued. I singled Alec to stand down and the power slowly dissipated. I moved in and grabbed the thing around the neck in a death grip.

''Tell me when they plan to attack!'' I yelled out my demands.

It shook his head and I growled.

''Jane! ''

Jane came forward and use her gift. I struggled to hold on as he fell to the ground writhing in pain.

''Tell me and I'll give you a quick death! If you don't, I will kill you slowly, it will drive you insane.''

My threat worked. He let the information spill that they will attack in three days. I froze suddenly as I saw my mind, Bella's face. Then it happened. Fear washed over my soul. I roared in fury and ripped the vampire limb from limb. I heard her faint voice as she was screaming in terror. I jerked as I felt her emotions rush through me like electricity. The Twins did a double take as I took off. I flitted back to her house in record time leaving the Twins behind as I surged ahead. The house was dark and eerily quiet when I arrived. I climbed up to her room and found no trace of her, she was gone. NO!


	16. Chapter 16: Saving Bella

I'm so in awe about the amount of comments and I can't thank you all enough.

Chapter 16: Saving Bella,

Bella's POV…

Let's go, now,'' ordered Edward. I backed away from him and tried to run. Before I could get out the door, I was in his arms and he flitted out into the night like a flash of lightning.

"No…" I sobbed as the light of my bedroom…and home, became a blur. I screamed then succumbed to the fright and the darkness that swallowed me whole. I fainted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in a cold dark rock cavern. A small fire lit up the cave and the sound of flames cracking consuming the logs filled the small space. I struggled to sit up.

"Edward?" I whispered, "Where the hell are you?"

Someone sighed and I found Edward watching me from the darkness, as my eyes got used to the darkness. I spotted him sitting on a small boulder that had been pushed into the corner of the cave.

"So, you're finally awake," he murmured.

I swallowed thickly. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to my humble little hide out, "he chuckled.

When he came into the light, I discovered to my horror that he was naked from the waist up. I panicked to what may be on his mind.

"You're mine girl," snickered Edward. You been a naughty little whore, haven't you?"

"What do you want from me?" I yelled ignoring his question. He only answered me with a sigh. "Where's Caius?"

"Don't worry about that son of a bitch,'' he yelled voice full of jealousy. ''I should have killed him for even touching you."

"Edward, you have to stop this. I'm not your mate."

He grabbed my hand and lifted he up to my feet. "You are Bella. I just know you are. Your very essence calls to me and the way you make me feel. The way you smell…" he murmured, looking into my eyes. "I need you."

My heart began to race as he bent his head and began kissing me. I backed away and turned to run out of the cave.

"Don't you dare run away from me!"

Edward grabbed my shoulder and then yanked my hair back before I could get the momentum to bolt. My instincts took over and my adrenaline pumped, rushing through my body. Fear fueled my efforts as I struggled against his powerful hold.

Edward growled in my ear. "You are not strong enough to fight me little human."

I pulled against his cold hands, then twisted my head up so I could look at his face. "You can't do this!"

"I can do what ever I want!" Edward hissed.

Istruggled violently and he responded by restraining me and pulling my body flush to his. My fight with him excited his instincts and he reacted with dominance. I could feel his full arousal and his desire for me radiating through his whole being. I gasped as I felt his cock against my hip, and I tried desperately to get away. I went limp so I could fall through his arms and succeeded only a moment as I tried to crawl away on my knees. He spun me and swooped down on me, crushing his lips onto mine.

There was no warmth in his kiss but cold cruelty that came from the depth of his hardened soul. His hand roamed all over my body greedily and I pushed against his chest, clearly showing my revulsion to him. He scooped me up before I knew what was happening then he deposited me on the cold rocky ground where I'd been laying by the fire. He ripped and tore away my clothes as I looked on his face in disbelief through my tears. When I was completely naked, he pinned my arms to the ground with one hand then pointed harshly in my face.

"You are my mate, and you will obey me! Don't ever forget that."

"No! I'm just your singer, remember?"

"I think it's more than that."

"Edward, please! Don't you see the pain and sadness in my eyes?"

"I don't care about the pain you are in, what about the pain you're causing me and my family?"

"This has nothing to do with them. I'm mated to Caius and that's the bottom line!"

"Not for long you're not." His eyes glinted with madness as he dropped them and took in my naked flesh. "I'm going to mate with you, then he will not want you anymore. When I'm finished, I will turn you and with my venom rushing through your veins, Caius will be disgusted by you and not want you anymore. Because you will smell like me!"

"No! Let me go! Don't touch me, I don't want this!"

Edward laughed in my face. "Oh yes you do!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caius's POV…

I tracked her down without too much difficulty. I could not only smell her, but I could sense her fear and pain. I heard her cries in my mind that broke my heart. I had no time to get help or wait for Alec and Jane to catch up, but I knew they were not too far behind me. It did not matter, I had not a thought of my safety. If I died first, I would be there to help her to the other side. I would be able to hold her hand forever, no one would be able to separate us. To love her until the end of time. We would never be alone again, never have the feeling of pain and abandonment. I would never leave her, ever.

I flitted to the edge of the forest, just north of the Cullen's home. A cave was almost concealed by the massive amounts of ivy and moss that grew on the mountainside. I could feel her warmth emulating from the entrance, with the smell of smoke and fire.

I climbed the treacherous height with not much effort and hung just below the mouth of the cave. I lingered there only a moment as I listened to the voices beyond the darkness. A growl rumbled from my throat as I learned it was Edward that stole my Bella. I swung up, then flew in and landed just a few feet away from where he was, He was trying to rape her, but I got to her just in time, he had not succeeded there.

He climbed off Bella when he heard me and spun around to face me. I saw my mate naked, cold, and afraid. She shook with the fear that was tearing her apart and I roared with fury. I saw her reach for her clothes to cover up frantically when Edward release her.

"Leave her alone you crazy bastard!" I raged, trying to get Edward away from her. My eyes burned with fury as I watched as Bella's face was frozen in awe as I let an unearthly roar.

"Caius! I will kill you!" Edward yelled as he rushed me.

I was so distracted by my mate's suffering that I didn't see him coming, he was able to deliver a devastating blow to my chest. Bella screamed and dashed from the place on the floor toward Edward. I couldn't believe it; she was trying to defend me. She was hitting Edward from the back, but I knew he could barely feel such a feeble attempt. But this knowledge did not faze Bella at all, she kept it up as he stalked forward then grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up in the air.

"Leave my mate alone!" Bella cried out.

Edward hissed at Bella then used his other free hand to push her to the ground. My eyes went wide as I saw her injured from the fall.

"You know what?! Go to hell Edward!" I yelled.

I snarled then grabbed his wrist and broke it as I bent it back. I took the opportunity while he howled in pain to snatch him by the neck. I shoved him back into the farthest wall and slammed his head repeatedly into the rock wall. His head started to crack and split as I hissed into his face. As he groaned, I stopped and shook him like a dog with its prey.

"Master!" The voice echoes. The twins have arrived and called to me in the mouth of the cave.

I turned my head towards them and gave them a nod and the flanked me.

"Do with me as you wish! Death, fuck that, I welcome it!" Edward declared boldly, hissing agonizingly through his teeth without care.

I laughed in his face darkly and gripped his chin. "You do not fear death?! Fear this, you will live, but never will you see the light again. Torture will be all you know. Pain will be all you feel. To the Volterra's castle dungeon with you. Alec take him away and guard him."

Alec nodded and used his power to paralyze him. He moved his hands to hover over his head and kept him under his power. I watched Jane drag him out as Alec followed close behind.

I tuned to find my mate still lying on the ground. I stepped to her side and knelt by her side. I turned her on her back carefully, and saw she was still breathing. Relief flooded me; she was alive. My heart ached when I saw my fragile girl. I scooped her up as a lump formed in my throat from my raging emotions. Thoughts tortured me as I held her close and drank in her lovely scent that reassured me that she was still with me. Memories of our time together flashed in my mind. It nearly tore my heart apart seeing her suffer like this, broken and so scared. I brushed her mahogany strands away from her eyes and leaned to kiss her lips.

"Your safe now Bella. You're going to be alright." I held her close to mine. "I love you. Be strong for me, I'm taking you to Carlisle." I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked out into the night.


	17. Chapter 17: A time to Heal

Thank you all for the positive encouragement. Here's the next one…

Chapter 17: A time to Heal

Caius's POV…

I watched as Carlisle busied about after cleaning up the small gash on Bella's head. He flitted over to the drawer and pulled out a suture kit. As he prepared her for stitches, he questioned me.

"Edward did this you say," he said softly, voice full of regret.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. His jealousy and hunger for his singer drove him mad. I'm only glad I got to her before he violated her.

Carlisle nodded as he begun work on her wound. I found myself hissing in empathy for her suffering. It killed me on the inside that my mate was injured. I hated Edward with every fiber of my being. Death was too good for the likes of him. I had plans to prolong his life as long as I saw fit. He will rue the day of his birth and suffer for this outrage. Carlisle finished up by taping a bandage on the injured site.

"Did you kill him?" Carlisle asked as he crossed the small distance from the bed to the medical bag on the dresser.

I shook my head. "I decided not to. He will remain my prisoner for as long as it pleases me. I sent Demetri and Alec to take him to Volterra castle. They will not be returning for battle, there is no time."

"Your decision is just, and I am so sorry this happened to you and Bella." He said sympathizing as he put away his medical tools.

"Thank you for your understanding. What matters now is her and her wellbeing. She is my whole reason for existing. I don't know what I would do if…" I choked on my words as the emotions filled my aching heart and I couldn't finish.

He walked over to me scrutinizing my face. "Caius you look more pale than usual and there are dark circles forming under your eyes. Maybe is time you hunted."

I crossed my arms then looked at my mate just laying there on the bed hurt with a bruised head. "I will hunt…when she wakes. I will not leave her. "I say with determination.

"Of course, Caius, I will go and tell the family of Edward's crime and fate." With that he left the room.

I walked over to Bella and knelt, then reach for hand and drew it to my lips. I kissed her fingertips fervently. As the third and most feared of the Kings, I learned three millenniums ago that I had to be ruthless and I knew I was valued only for my hunger for violence. I was also the ungifted one, and I had to prove myself. So naturally, I kept my walls up and feelings in check, until I had to let out my fury on someone. But not this time, nothing could stop my rush of emotions I had in my heart for her. The venom tears burned and stayed welled up in my eyes. I was alone and made no attempt to hold back my sadness. She was unconscious and I feared for her no other. She is everything to me.

I leaned down for kiss. She moaned in her sleep as she felt my lips on hers. That made me desire to be close to her, so I rose from my position and settled in beside her on the bed. I laid my head on the pillows with hers and held her hand on my chest. I winced a little because of the wounds were slow to heal. I need to feed to heal all the way. But I ignored the pain my only thought was for my mate. I would be here for her, I failed her before, and I was not going to do it again. I will be the first person she sees when she opens her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I spent most of the night pacing back and forth from the window to the bed. Esme came in every now and then to check on how Bella was doing. She straightens her blankets, and I helped her change Bella's position, so she was not on her back too long.

''Caius, if you won't leave to hunt, at least sit, and calm yourself. You're making the hole in the floor by walking yourself ragged in your state of anxiety. '' Esme said in her motherly tone.

I sighed in exasperation as she ordered Jasper to bring in a comfortable blue recliner for me to rest in. But I took it without complaint and found it was more comfortable to be still, rather than restless.

''I think it's not very wise of you not to feed, you need to be strong for her when she wakes. Your eyes look so dark, dear. ''She said to me by the door before she left.

''Yes, I know but I can't go. I do thank you for the chair. If she should waken …''I glanced at Bella still sleeping. ''Well feeding will have to wait. ''I say firmly.

''As you wish, ''she exhaled sadly, leaving me in peace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just before dawn I had a visit from Alice. She entered the room tentatively and ask permission to sit by Bella. I nod to her and she gave me a small smile as she moved to the empty place on the bed. She brought with her a cold cloth and gently wiped Bella's face making her feel cool and more comfortable.

''I want you to know that I understand what you had to do with Edward. ''She looked at Bella and then stifled a sob. ''I just didn't foresee this happening because I was too focused on the newborn army. '' She said in frustration.

''Alice you can't be accountable for Edwards actions. Nor are you able to see everything. ''I say in a soft gentle tone.

A slight moan came from the other side of the bed and Alice turned to Bella and gasped.

''I think she's waking up. ''She said excitedly.

I looked over and past Alice and stood. I flitted around the bed. ''Are you sure? She's not moving. ''

As I lean down to look at Bella's face, I lifted her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. ''Bella, love? Can you hear me? ''

She moaned again and I saw her fingers twitch and flex. ''Darling, wake up. ''I coaxed gently.

''Caius? 'she whispered has her eyes fluttered open. She swallowed hard and clicked her tongue as it stuck to the roof of her mouth.

''I'm right here, it's right now. ''

''I need a drink, I'm so thirsty. ''She said as she licked her dry lips.

''Alice, please get her some water.''

''I'm on it,'' she said as she flitted out to complete her task.

Alice came back with Esme and Carlisle. Alice went to the other side and gave me the cup. I helped Bella to sit up and she laid her head against my chest as I supported the cup. She took small swallows.

''That's good, just a little more my love.'' She got down another sip and then let her body relax against my chest. ''Listen to me Bella. I need you to stay awake for me. Promise you will try?''

She took a shaky breath. ''I promise. ''

She smoothed a gentle touch up and down my arms that caused me to shiver. Carlisle moved to sit in front of her on the bed. He produced a small flashlight from his upper jacket pocket an exam in her eyes.

''Tell me Bella, do you feel dizzy or have a need to feel sick? ''Carlisle asked as he tested her pupils for dilation.

''No, I just feel like I need more sleep. ''She exhaled.

''You just suffered a blow to the head, try to stay awake for an hour. '' She groaned in response, ''when you fell, the impact result in you getting a small gash on bruise on your forehead. It is the only injury as far as I can tell. Does anything else hurt?''

''No, just need rest, ''she moaned as he clicked off his light and Bella blinked. ''I don't like bright lights. ''

''We'll keep them low, OK? ''Carlisle assured her gently.

''OK, good. ''Bella nodded, snuggling into me.

Esme walked over so Bella can see her. ''I will prepare you something to eat, you need your strength. ''

''No, I need more sleep. ''She said, shaking her head.

Alice sat in front of her. ''Bella stay with us for a little while longer, talk with me. ''

''I'll try, ''she gave a small smile to Alice.

''Caius has been so worried for you. He's been as restless as caged lion.'' Alice said.

''Caius, thank you for saving me.'' Bella says looking up at me.

''My sweet love, you never have to say thank you for that. ''I say gulping down the lump forming in my throat.

''Where did you go after I fell asleep last night? ''

''I couldn't handle the intense need to be with you, feeding helps, so I went to the next city to sate my desires. I just …''I stop speaking as she put her finger to my lips.

''Shh, it's alright. I understand.''

I saw her suddenly relax into my arms and closed her eyes.

''Bella, stay with us! ''Alice ordered her.

She started to awake again. ''Don't …please I need more sleep, ''Bella begged us.

''Okay, shh. Be still my love, don't get excited it's not good for you. '' I say softly to her, in hopes that she would listen.

Her face was pressed against me as she moaned some more. ''Alright, sleep. I will be by your side when you wake up. ''I say and then lay her down.

Maybe after this rest she will be able to get up and eat. I watched Bella lay in a quiet serenity then soon her hand slipped off her belly to her side. She was asleep once more. Alice went out and left us. I moved over to the other side of the bed and slipped in and pulled her close.

She responded as she said softly. ''I…Love you, Caius. ''Her voice a soft whisper that washed over me. My mind was reeling from her declaration and joy rose in my soul.

''I love you too. ''I say is my voice cracked.

Hot tears fell from her lashes and dip down on the cold skin of my chest. I reached up to wipe them away. ''Thank you, ''her voice barely audible but my vampire hearing caught it easily.

''There's no need, my Bella. I would do anything for you. Sleep now. ''I say finally as I held her through the rest of the night, waiting for her to come back to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV …

The morning rays fell on my face and I felt it's comforting warmth. I yawned, pulling my deep breath in and smelled a wonderful mix of earthly woodsy scent from the forest that surrounded the house. Their aroma hung in the air until a sweet smell drifted to me and I blinked as my eyes open. I turn my head to see a bouquet of roses by my bed and smiled. Caius. In the distance, the song of the birds drifted to me happily as they sang to each other. The muffled sounds of the Cullen's talking and busying around the house comfort in me. I felt that I was not alone suddenly and turn my head over to look at the window. As a ray of sunlight hit him, his skin sparkled and glowed. I squinted at the bright mesmerizing twinkles and my heart leapt inside my chest. Caius! I wanted to run to him and to throw myself into his arms, but my head hurt a bit and I did not want to risk it. So, I watched him silently as he gazed out the window.

His arms were crossed, and he slouched in the chair with his head turned away. He looked a little off and drained to me, so I started to set up an alarm. I could see him better at this angle, and his profile looked so worn from worry. I didn't believe it was possible for a vampire to look so tired and ill, but he did.

''Caius? ''I called.

Caius jerked and snapped his head in my direction. ''Bella? ''

Many emotions flit over Caius's features and then settled on relief. He flew from his chair into my arms. He took unneeded breaths and struggled to prevent sobbing. My chest rose and fell as my heartbeat went out of control. This was the moment, I knew, I truly knew without a doubt that I loved him. I buried my face into his neck and drank in his scent. A comforting wave rushed through me, oh …how I missed him. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I felt the emotion so strong. He pulled back and his arms dropped from round me.

''Bella, I apologize. Did I hurt …''he stopped and put his hand to my cheek. ''My love, are you crying? ''

''Yes Caius. ''I say as my lips trembled.

His arms gathered me to him again. ''You need not fear any longer. You are safe here with me. ''

He nuzzled my neck. I could feel the shuddering breath as he exhaled, expressing his grief and relief at the same time. When he released me, he placed his hands on both sides of my face and then looked steadily into my eyes.

''When Edward took you, I never felt so frightening all my existence. I just don't know how you will forgive me for leaving you to deal with my selfish needs. ''

''Stop it. You did not leave me intentionally and there was nothing to forgive. ''I say hoping he would forgive himself.

He swallowed hard. ''But I should have been there to protect you. What kind of mate leaves the woman that he loves? ''

''I beg you, you did me no wrong! '' I look down to fidget with the sheets. ''I saw the way your eyes turn black. You need to go and feed. '' I said and look up to see his face fall.

His muscles in his jaw clenched and he went and stood by the window. He seemed to struggle as his breath hissed through his teeth harshly. As he labored his knuckles cracked as he formed a fist, repeatedly. He did not say anything as he stared out the window. I knew why. He blamed himself and I saw his pride damaged by not being there for me. He thought his actions showed him weak, but I saw him in love with me and as devoted as ever.

Just then, Esme came in with tray of food. Caius spun on his heel and walked over to her. ''Please let me take that and thank you. ''He said dismissing her.

He came to my side of the bed, then move the flowers over and placed the tray there for me. I gazed curiously at his face and saw his eyes. They had an unmistakable look of a vampire struggling to control his hunger as they turned dark. He fidgeted with the arrangement of my tray.

''Caius? ''I watched him pause and raise his head to look at me slowly.

''Don't you lie to me. Are you in need of a hunt? ''

''Don't worry about me. You need to eat. ''He continued to fiddle with the tray.

''Will you stop that and look at me.'' I say getting even more concerned.

''Bella, I'm fine really. I hunted last night remember. ''

I place my hand on his chest and he winced. ''Wait, are you hurt? ''

''No, I'm not hurt, I …''but he cringed again when I slightly touched his chest again.

''Liar now let me see that. ''I ordered and pulled his shirt up enough to expose imprint over his ribs the exact size of Edward shoe.

''Not hurt huh. ''

''Bella is nothing. I will be fine. ''

''Your body is damaged badly. ''

''No, is only a Flesh wound. '' He said downplaying it.

''Nope that's it I had it! I'm not eating until you go feed. ''I said crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly.

''I am not the one that's been out for a day and needs her strength. ''He said as he took a cracker and hold it close to my pursed lips.

''No! ''I said as I turn my head.

''You will, or I will force you if I must. ''He threatened.

I turn my head to him and gasped. ''You wouldn't dare Caius!''

''I'll show you how I dare. '' He slid a piece of cracker between my protesting lips, but I spit it out.

''Bella.'' He growled.

''I refuse to eat a single morsel until you feed, go now!" I say to him firmly.

''You're an obstinate little mate." he huffed giving in.

I watch how his lips spread into a grin. "I will go but I won't be long, OK?"

I yawned at him and then took my tray and place it in front of me.

''Good, I want most of that food eaten when I return. ''I know it and he seemed satisfied as I took a bite a cracker and cheese, then he flitted out. I smiled I do have some power over him. I laughed wholeheartedly at the thought and he's all mine.


	18. Chapter 18: The Night Before

Chapter 18: The Night Before,

Caius POV…

Everything was in motion as the Cullen's planned for the battle. I sent the guard for camping equipment for survival in the direst of conditions. Alice said the storm will be coming the night before the battle and I needed my mate safe and warm. Jacob will be joining Bella and me. He was the only one that could mask Bella's scent. His powerful stench just overpowered hers, and it was in a word, revolting. As we made our journey to the campsite, Bella had a great idea to spread out her scent in different directions with her blood to lead the newborn army away

"Now that's an enticement they would surely be confused by! Hell, it's got me distracted." I say walking up to her grinning.

''Yeah well, it's at least I can do.'' She said shyly show me her bloody finger.

I gulped and took her hand. I licked my lips and salivated some venom. Then I drew the injured finger up to my lips and darted out my tongue to catch a fallen drop of her blood. A purring developed in my chest to the sensation of her essence that graced my taste buds. Soon, I use my skills to seal her wound with the venom. I smiled at her astonished face. She shook her head in wonder and move into my arms, then further delighting me as she reached up and kissed me hungrily. Another purr rumbled in my chest and it did not last long we had company.

''Well, I'm not too sorry for breaking up all the love by joining you guys in an awkward time but I will let you to know that I'm not too happy about missing all the action. But if it will help Bella then so be it. ''Jacob announces he's sauntered up to our side shirtless from the edge of the forest.

''I know how you feel wolf boy, I would love to kill more than a few that may reach us. ''I say with a hint of fondness for the kid.

''I help you set up, then I'll keep guard outside tonight. The cold has no effect on me anyway. Besides, who wants to be in the same tent with you lovebirds. Three is most definitely a crowd.'' Jacob added mumbling as he helped me dig.

I laughed and went to work. We dug a simple pit at the base of the tree and lined it up with pine needles then used a tarp, it provided additional insulation. The guard brought the best Arctic survival tent and equipment available and we set it up. I vented the top of the tent for the fire and we had a good blaze going as Bella settled in her sleeping bag topped with many blankets. I stressed that she should keep her hat on at all times to keep her body heat in. Now, we were ready to face a storm and a long night ahead.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Through the night …

My eyes roamed all over her satisfied at the amount of warmth I provided for her, and in the firelight, she looked tantalizing as her face flushed to the heat. Suddenly I wanted to see the rest of her. My thoughts entertain the idea to just sneak in under the covers to feel her warm soft body.

But no not now you fool! I wrestled with myself, so I dropped my gaze away to stare at the shadows playing on the tent behind her. I tried with all my might not to think about her. I was at war with myself, thinking how she would do better than this that have settle for me just because of the mating pull. I dove further into bitterness as I pictured the sweet gentle creature having to put up with me. Hell, even I knew I was an irritable, angry, ancient asshole of a vampire. What would I do with a good-natured woman like her? Perhaps I could change. Then it will not be so hard to accept my fate.

Keep her, possess her! My inner beast urged me.

Yes, I wanted to keep her safe forever. My member throbbed and switched to life at the thought of making Bella all mine. We both felt it and as I became suddenly aroused so did she. Her heartbeat skyrocketed, as she panted, her eyes fixed on my pants. I could feel the heat of her gaze and she looked in my growing lump with wondering and lust. The response in her body was typical reaction to our bond. But it was nothing compared to mine. A searing raging wave of desire consume me and beg for release to simply touch her, but I fought it. I seated myself in a safe distance away so I will not be tempted.

Bella's POV …

Oh my God, this vampire is so hot and intense, really hot! My nipples hardened and painfully scraped against my bra that had nothing to do with the cold. In fact, I was overheated beyond control. I even began to sweat under all the covers. Caius had so much need for me that I could practically smell it. It was like he was in heat or something. My panties flooded wet as I saw his eyes go dark with lust. I wanted him just to take me into strong embrace and have his way with me.

Caius pov…

She wants you, see her nostrils flare at the scent of your venom? It calls to her! Don't fool yourself, you know nothing else would satisfy you. She claims your animalistic soul and fills the empty place in your cold heart. You want her, so stop fighting it!

I move automatically towards her without thinking. But I froze as she responded to me by moving the covers to let me slip in. Oh, hell yes! I slipped in an all at once her heat engulfed me. I sighed out as she wrapped her arms around me. I truly never remembered feeling so good with anyone else before. I gathered her into me, rejoicing in her touch in her soft body. I gasped in pleasure as Bella snuggled into me with a sigh and shifted to get more comfortable. My member still throbbed growing impossibly stiffer as the need to be inside her just tripled. My instinct soon had my will undone as it took over. All I wanted to do was have her forever. She will never be alone again, and no one will touch her but me. I will keep her happy. I swear with my whole undead life. I was certain I could, I mean how difficult could it be to keep my mate happy?

Bella's POV …

''Bella, I want to show you how much you mean to me. I need you before this battle. And there will be no one that could make me happier than you!'' Caius said huskily and had a raw emotion for me they had me reeling with passion.

I shivered not from the cold, damn, even his skin was warm now because of my overheated body but from the feeling I received as I gaze into his heated eyes. I was desperate as his loneliness called to me. I had to help him. It made my heart ache at the very idea, of ever leaving this strong, loving, powerful vampire.

''Caius please, will you complete me? ''I say without hesitation. I knew more now than ever before what I wanted, and it was him. It was always Caius.

Caius POV…

At the moment of spoken desire, the need to possess her took ahold of me. Bella wanted me to claim her.

She pulled away to look at my face, she reached up and smooth my jaw. ''I need you as much as you need me, don't deny what you feel Caius. ''

I scanned her features and saw her passion and determination. ''If I do this, there's no going back. I will never let go what is mine and hell, you probably won't want me to anyway. ''I clearly showed my hesitation and it frustrated her.

''I said complete me, you hardheaded vampire! So that means take me now!''

She gripped me so hard and shouted her command that stunned the hell out of me. ''I want to know what it would be like to really be wanted and loved before I die so don't make me beg for it! ''

''No fucking way woman, you do not have to ask me twice! I will show you! Don't say stuff like that, like dying because I'll die with you.'' I pause to pull her flush to my body, and she wrapped her legs around me. ''I will drive you crazy as I take you no doubt about that. ''I swear to her then bent to claim her mouth eagerly.

My tongue goes between her waiting lips, taking its rightful possession in a devouring kiss that left her in no doubt of my feelings. I felt her eager to be closer to me, so I searched then pull off my shirt. Her hand returned and trace the contours of my chest as she moaned inside my mouth.

Bella's pov…

I had to explore his body to know every inch of him. I felt every muscle rippling and flexing as he roamed mine. I had to get closer. Damn it, I wanted him inside me! I began to pant with no shame as Caius release me from his kiss and moved down to my neck and licked the nape. In fury of desperation he had both of us nude in no time, ripping my clothes from me and himself. I sought for his twitching rock hard member immediately. Flitting over his silky skin with my hand and then trembled in anticipation to give him pleasure. Is lengthened his girth had me weak at the knees then I moaned to his size as I worked. I felt what would he needed as the sensation flooding me. I gasped as my come dripped down my thighs.

Caius's pov…

God! All Mine! I moved my hips to her touch.

''You're the most beautiful creature in the whole world, '' my voice muffled against her succulent breast.

I laid her back as I licked and flicked my tongue on every inch of your skin. I raised my head to look at her eyes as I heard her moan out of control.

''My desire for you will never be quenched when we are one you will know the way I feel. We will burn together in passion! Now come for me, my mate,'' I grunted as I bent towards her hungry moist mound.

My hands cupped her butt and pulled her to me. I licked slowly up and down each thigh, making Bella's body thrash with erotic pleasure. I held her down, torturing her but setting her free at the same time.

"Please Caius! I can't take it anymore!'' She said as her voice shuddered through her clenched teeth.

I saw her hand reach towards her mound, but I swatted her it away. ''Oh no you don't, and you will take all I have to give my mate.'' I say as I gripped her hips and kept her in place.

Bella's POV …

His voice sounded so different as we entered into the night, surrendering to the call to mate. His purr got louder and seemed to flow into me. I tossed my head around as a pleasure wave crash against my soul.

''Yes, that's it! I can smell your arousal. You will come for me!'' He commanded as his cool breath wafted over my opening dipping into the core below.

I could feel his muscles clench and I waited for him to take it. I struggled with my growing need rising impossibly higher as I whimpered as he laps slowly. His tongue sought my G spot, I moaned and ran my fingers through his silky blonde strands. His movement showed me no mercy, and soon I didn't want him to. I started climax repeatedly as he pulled me up and drove deeper into my sex. All I wanted to do was submit to his will and is dominant masculine touch. I gushed has he molded my butt with his fingers.

''Yes, Oh yes, Caius dear God! ''I screamed.

My pleasure only fed his instinct to satisfy me over and over. Rosalie was right after all; vampire men did need to make their females come a lot. A sudden deepening vibration from his throat rose and resounded right through me as he labored on. I tilted my head to look at him and was jolted by the erotic side of Caius his head, buried between my legs. My head flew back, as another but larger orgasm abrupted inside of me. I cried out his name in a worshipping chant that made him go wild with lust and delight. I convulsed as I finish and flailed my arms from the most incredible erotic moment of my life.

''Now you know my dear. This is only a small taste of how I feel for you! ''Caius said breathlessly.

''I want more Caius! I need you to release me from our torment!'' I say demanding him to go on.

Caius POV …

Mine!'' I growl as I grab Her hips.

I thrust possessively up into her, and soon the frenzy died down. I felt the fire of my veins go out and I sank into her softly. Bella gasped and buried her head into my neck. I stayed still for her. I held my weight off of her body and let her get used to me.

Bella's POV …

I was highly shocked. There is only a slight stinging pain than nothing. Only the joy from our union remained.

''Yes Caius! I'm yours, ''I said only because I think couldn't think of anything else. My mind was flooded with pleasure. And it was all I knew.

''That's right my mate, all mine! ''He grunted as he finally moved in and out of me.

Oh yes yes yes yes! My mind screamed, what my voice could not. He pumped on and I became slicker for him. The movements were rough but gentle enough for me to take. I was surprised by his control. I decided if I let him take me and he had gone too far well he could just turn me. I will be a vampire at last, no harm no foul right? But he was so good, he never hurt me. I was lost in his passions as he pounded away. His large member stretched the walls of my channel. As he developed a satisfying rhythm, he began kissing me. It was surprisingly sweet. I cried out suddenly in his mouth as another orgasm most powerful yet, made us both come. His head shot up with a roar of triumph as a seed gushed into me.

Caius roll over and pulled my sated body to his. We lay together entwined as a fire burn low.

''That was incredible. I never dreamed I'd feel this way. ''I say breathlessly.

"Neither did I Bella. Refreshing to be experienced something new for once. ''Caius murmured against my hair.

''Surely you had sex before, you have a wife …''my voice trailed off thinking about Athenodora.

She had touched him and made love to him. He is my mate, and this knowledge was tearing me apart inside at the thought.

''Bella listen to me. It was never like that. Not with this endless passionate love I have for you. Yeah, I had sex before. But it was no way in comparison to what we have. Also, the difference is I genuinely love you and its eternal.''

Happiness shot through my soul. He loved me still! Even after we were mated.

''I love you forever Caius. ''I yawned sleepily as I settled back into his chest.

I could feel him grinning as he stroked my hair then he let loose a soft sigh. Peace filled me too even though in the coming morning danger approached. I couldn't help but to worry but it just dissolves like my consciousness, as sleep claimed me.


	19. Chapter 19: Battle dawns

Chapter 19: Battle dawns.

Caius POV…

The morning came too fast for me as I lay with her still in my arms. After we made love, she slept peacefully through the night but there was little peace for me. My thoughts preyed on me relentlessly as I held her. Now that we were eternally joined my instincts to protect her was now increased dramatically. I couldn't take just lying there I had to get up and pace, so I went outdoors. The storm had drifted away with the coming morning hours, leaving the forest covered in soft blankets of snow. Silence was consuming for the snow had killed off the remaining bugs and drove animals to warmer areas. It was too quiet, and I became super aware. I growled at every noise and my eyes darted around the tree lines for any sign of movement. I almost attacked Jacob as he returned from his patrol with the pack. I was relieved to see him. He came up to me in his wolf form and then phase into human. He stopped in front of me and sniffed.

''So, you and Bella are mates now huh?'' he asked as he crossed his arms with a huff.

''Yes, please don't let this put a wedge between the two of you. Your relationship means a lot to her. ''I say and then he shot a glance towards the tent.

''I wanted her.'' He said simply defeated.

''It was not meant to be, Jacob. ''I replied softly.

Just then we turned to see Bella emerging from the tent. She looked at us both with a worried expression then took careful steps towards us. Jacob stood firm next to me as I reached my hand out for her to take. She gave a small smile to me and took it. She faced Jacob and then reached for him. Jacob looked startled at her a moment then sighed. He gave her one of his sideways grins and took her offered hand.

''You mean so much to me, Jacob.'' she said kindly.

''I know Bella. I see you have chosen Caius.''

''We were made for each other, it was our fate, we just needed to accept it.'' My mate wisely said, looking up at me fondly.

''Yeah, I know. it's like the imprinting we do as wolves. I understand but it does not make it any easier.'' Jacob said sadly.

''I understand Jake. It's alright. ''Bella says with empathy.

Suddenly Jacob sniffed the air and then a clamor from someone emerging from the edge of the forest came to my ears. Seth sprang out through the trees with such a racket, it resounded through the surrounding area. He skidded to a stop in front of us.

Jacob gasped. ''They're here, it's time. ''Jacob wasn't wasting a moment in phase to Join Seth.

We watched them dash away. I listened to the battle waging on in the field, miles below the campsite. Bella waited with me looking at me for any news. I could only hear so much as I waited with my body going rigid with my anticipation mounting with every passing minute.

''I wish I knew how they were doing, but it's hard to tell. The fact that the army has been held back this long tells me that the plan has been a good one. ''I say reassuringly to Bella.

''I hope Jake is alright. ''She frowned in worry for her friend.

Only a slight twinge of jealousy rose slightly but I buried it. I knew of her loyalty to me and besides, he was a lifelong friend, and her feelings were of real concern. It was a mark of a true friend. Suddenly I felt it. The evil was nearly palpable. Two separate scents drifted towards me and I knew there had to be more than one. Then he appeared into my site coming over the Hill. He was him! The newborn that tried to kill my mate weeks ago! I growled and he came to a halt at the sight of me. I sniffed the air trying to pinpoint the other and she soon appeared at the tree line near him.

''Victoria. ''Bella confirmed nodding to me.

''What is your name boy! ''I demanded.

''It's Riley, what does it matter anyway? And who the hell are you? '' He answered heatedly.

''I'm the fucking king of vampires you foolish child! You chose the wrong mate to mess with and now you die! ''I growled out.

His eyes went wide as he saw me coming. My fury became a formidable ally as I rushed Riley and tore into him. The mating bond increase my instincts tenfold and there was no seasonal vampire stronger than I was now. His eyes darted around in a state of panic as he experienced my overpowering violence. He thought he could just take the life of my mate, but she was not so vulnerable as he first perceived. One element he did not count on, it was me. Kill. Protect her! My inner beast roared in my mind. I will rip him apart for this outrage. He will not get his hands on my mate.

As we battled in our fury, dust of snow flurried around us as we struggle to take one another's head. Suddenly, from my peripheral vision I saw Victoria joining the fray. I threw each of them from me in return as they came back for more. They were powerful, a cooperating pair and soon had me subdued.

As I was disabled, they had my arms pinned in my head in a deadly hold. Even so I refused to stay down and give up. Bella! I felt her near, and then I glanced up to see my mate. She stood there unprotected and exposed showing me a sharp stone in her hand. Her face was fierce, and a small knowing smile played on her lips. She was in that moment more beautiful than I've ever seen her. She stood with power that radiated such exquisite bravery, it was beyond belief. She means to distract them. She is going to put herself at risk for me! I realized in disbelief as she cut herself without hardly a flinch.

Has her lifeblood flowed down her arm and dripped on the white pure snow she created a delicious tempting lure for my opponents? They hissed and their faces twisted in her direction. This gave me enough time to act as I kicked Riley away a sudden snarl erupted from the trees and Seth lunged and bit Riley on the neck. His face was panic stricken as he begged Victoria for help, but she rejected him and faced me. I was not surprised at this, she wanted vengeance for her mate and nothing more. We battled furiously as a frenzy of sound like grinding stone, cracking, and breaking filled the air as we struggled for victory. I watched from the corner of my eyes as Seth dragged Riley away and I knew he was a dead man.

As she started to look where my beloved was her sweet blood flowed in a crimson puddle. I looked her way and was still astonished at what she had done for me. I took a moment to grab Victoria's around the neck. She screamed in surprise and rage as I pulled hard. Her strong hands trembled and clawed at me, trying to free herself. But it was too late for her. I roared with fury in the yanked her head from her shoulders then let her body fall at my feet in pieces. Then I lit her on fire.

Bella rushed to me with tears streaming down her cheeks to grab me into an embrace. I rush for her and caught her around the waist and lifted her in my arms.

''You will never put yourself at risk like that for me again, ''I say with a feral grunt and my eyes bored into hers with a predator's expression, wild from the fight.

Bella's breath came out harshly as she gazed into my face. Before she could even answer my mouth swooped down on hers. I showed her no mercy as I displayed my anger and relief at her at the same time in a single kiss. I felt her yield to my authority and go limp at my raw desire to brand her with my unbridled passion.

I heard through our haze of pleasure activity dying down miles below us. I pulled away and looked up suddenly. ''We got to go down there I hear the battle coming to an end. It's all over. Hang tight my dear! ''I said to her and then flitted as fast as my legs could carry us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV …

"Where's Jacob?" I asked in panic, as we broke through the trees.

We scanned the surrounding field, and I caught sight of him. Although we were some distance from the battle, I could see many bodies flying over the field, torn to shreds. My eyes rake the final scene finally located Jacob. He Looked like he was defending someone from the Volturi. And the Cullen's were trying to convince him to let the newborn live. I gave Caius a look of confusion then we flitted to the scene.

Jane and Felix stalked closer to Jacob and he growled furiously at them for daring to challenge him. The other wolves stood at by ready to help him if needed and the Volturi appealed to the Cullen's to listen to them and help.

''That thing has committed a crime and is just as guilty as Victoria! 'Jane argued.

''She surrendered, Jane. We can take care of her. We will show her our ways. ''Carlisle stated his intentions.

''No there will be no reprieve for this newborn, she must be eliminated. 'Felix said decidedly.

My mate put me down by Esme and stepped between them. The guard bowed their heads acknowledging Caius's rank. He lifted his hands to his guard, and they soon backed down. Caius turned Jacob.

''Jacob will you not speak with me in the human form?'' Caius ask calmly.

Jacob ceased his vicious snarling, and in a flash, Jacob was in front of Caius in human form and remain in a protective stance in front of the newborn. I was amazed beyond comprehension. What was Jake doing? He hated vampires.

''Jacob what's going on here? Why defend this one? ''Caius ask gently to keep his tone non-threatening.

''I've imprinted on this girl, and I will not have her harmed! By law she is mine! ''He declared and all of us gasp at the knowledge.

I saw as Caius stook in the severity of his words then nodded to Jake. I saw Caius move around and talk to the girl. He gave her a reassuring smile that she was in no danger then helped her to her feet.

''You surrendered, yes? 'she simply nodded. Caius continued. ''Did you kill anyone? ''She shook her head. Caius nodded his understanding to her.

''This girl is innocent of the crimes directed at her. I hereby grant her life and give her over to her mate Jacob. ''Caius announced graciously.

The guards bowed once more in the Cullen's gathered around Jacob and his mate.

Jacob took her hands and looked happily in her shy eyes. ''And who might you be?''

The small girl with black hair an angelic face replied, ''My name is Bree.''


End file.
